Obscurum
by t22felton
Summary: Young Hermione Black decides it is her mission to put an end to Tom Riddle. - Dark Hermione
1. Warnings

**WARNINGS:** Extremely dark fic, I love the thought of a dark Hermione, but equally as intelligent, in the most horrifyingly beautiful way. I don't want to think of it as Hermione being a scared little girl whose got issues, and cries whenever someone touches her. I am all about girl power, and Hermione Granger is the poster woman for girl power. If you are looking for a Light Hermione, whose best friends are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley you are in a very wrong place.

Dark Hermione where she is placed in the very honorable house of Black excessive violence, sexual themes, a bit controversial and by a bit, I mean a lot. Also, she's a bit insane, but in the most brilliant way, if any of these things bother you, please don't read this, and find another story more suitable to your needs. Also this is my first fic ever, for Harry Potter, and I really hope you enjoy it.

As for the title, I chose 'Obscurum' because it translates to 'darkness' and you will understand kind of why I chose to do it like that… hope you like it!

Consider yourself warned.

I do not own any of the characters, Harry Potter is (obviously) NOT mine, this idea however is mine; they are all under the creation of J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter is more of an introduction to the characters that will be considered the main ones, who will show up repeatedly throughout the whole story, I also wrote this to establish the relationships between the different characters, specifically Hermione's relationship with her cousins and the rest of the family.**

 **As for how you want to imagine Alphard Black, I am aware that he doesn't exactly have any pictures of how he could've looked like in the actual movies, since he was only ever mentioned once, but since they'd mentioned briefly that his was considered Sirius's favorite uncle, I think that Sirius sort of looked up to him, and so I picture him as** **Luke Evans** **who is a total babe, and such an Alphard.**

 **Enjoy, and leave a review of what you thought!**

Chapter 2 – Obscurum

The cries of his daughter is what brought Alphard Black out of his dark office, the blinds shut, keeping out any unwanted sunlight, and his wand lit up with whispered _Lumos_ as he read through certain documents, scratching at his bearded chin, his grey eyes roaming back and forth as he took in different words and different names, not caring that much, but he had to make money somehow.

But the cries of his little one had made him bolt straight out of his chair, and he found himself bounding down the long trail of steps, only to find a little figure crouching on the floor, her dark tendrils blocking his view of her rounded face, and he could see the house-elf, Mitzi, leaning next to the little 'mistress' trying to console the young girl, but her little whimpers could be heard all the way upstairs.

"My dear, what happened?" Alphard asked his daughter, worry clear in his hoarse voice, as he knelt down on his knees, wrapping his arms around her little body and placing her on his lap as she wrapped her rather chubby arms around his neck, nuzzling his chest, and wetting his shirt with her still falling tears.

"Mitzi, what happened?" his voice losing the softness that often took over whenever the little girl in his arms even glanced his way. Her curls were brushing against his face, and he let his chin rest atop of her head, the smell of lavender distinct in the black waves.

"Little mistress was playing with her toys, and then all of a sudden, mistress's doll attacked her! Hitting her in the face! It was terrifying Master!" Mitzi squeaked, fear in her eyes that she may be punished for the little mistress getting hurt on her watch.

"Thank you Mitzi, you may leave, I'm going to have a little chat with my daughter." He gave a small grimace, which was meant to be a smile, to the house-elf as it snapped its fingers and disappeared, probably going to punish itself for something it didn't do. He will speak to it afterwards, once he'd been able to calm down the still crying toddler in his arms.

"Hermione" he coaxed softly, lifting her slightly so that her face was now slightly visible, and he could see the slight redness forming on the left side of her forehead. He felt anger well in his heart, wanting to burn that stupid doll for inflicting pain on his little one.

"It just flew papa!" she wailed, and her head was buried, once again, into his chest, her little five-year old form shaking with absolute horror and fear, and also pain.

"My darling, tell me, how did it fly?" he asked softly once again, his hand rubbing against her back, and she looked up at him, sniffling, and he felt the surprise grip his entire being, as she continues to look more and more like her mother, with a beautifully rounded face, large eyes that were rimmed by dark lashes, a small button-nose that was currently reddened from her cries, and little lips that were blood red, like a rose. He felt himself worry, as she got older she would only grow even more beautiful, and men will be lining up, asking her hand in marriage. The thought of her leaving had him gripping onto her form tightly, making sure that she never left her poor papa alone.

"I wanted it to come to me, bu—but I didn't want to walk, so I just imagined it flying into my hand, and it did!" her eyes widening as she spoke, her speech not as childish as a child her age should be.

He listened closely, and it came to realization that his daughter had come across her magical powers for the first time, a little accidental magic, nothing too harmful.

"It is only magic my dear, you are coming to know your powers. You'll be able to control them one day, you will attend a school that will help you with everything you need, so that your dolls will never hurt you again." He smiled at her, and she looked at him, lips pursing and eyes narrowing slightly.

"Promise?" she muttered, her hands now folded in her small lap, and he chuckled lightly.

"Have I ever lied to you, darling?" feigning sadness, as he lowered his head, and he felt her shuffle in his lap and grasp his face with those pudgy hands. She leaned in and kissed his nose, and he felt his heart burn with a love he'd never known could exist.

"We're going to visit your grandfather Pollux later in the evening, he's invited us and your cousins for dinner." He attempted to change the subject, and bringing up his father, regardless of how harsh the man was on him when he was younger, brought a smile to his daughter's face, her love for the old man was confusing at first, but once he witnessed his father lift her onto his lap, and pulled a familiar book, _The Tales of Beedle and Bard,_ his voice taking the form of the different characters, making the girl giggle and read along with him, he realized that her love for him was a mutual feeling between the two.

"Let Mitzi prepare your bath, and pick out your favorite outfit, and we'll leave in a bit, alright?" he kissed her on the forehead, and placed her on the floor once again, before standing up and making his way upstairs, and back into his study, closing the door behind him, and resuming his work, the boredom already taking a toll on his being as he grabbed his wand and the documents, and sat on the uncomfortable chair.

Finding themselves at the front steps of 'The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black', Alphard felt his insides crawl with not-so-nice memories, beatings he'd received from his grandfather, and at times his own father, scolding's from his late-mother Irma Crabbe, and having his witch of a sister constantly tell on him, and the devil-incarnate that is his brother. But family was family, and Pollux would be damned if he allowed any of his children to get away from Grimmauld, regardless of how hard they tried.

Knocking on the door, he looked to his right and found Hermione gripping his fingers with excitement as she waited for Kreacher to open the door, and to see her beloved grandfather.

The door finally opened up, revealing Kreacher, the most loyal house-elf, his love for the Black family was borderline insane, but he greeted the house-elf, Hermione waving at it, and watched as Kreacher bowed.

"Mistress and Master Black, what an honor to have you here. Master Pollux is in the living room with the others." He muttered, his voice almost unclear, but Alphard bowed his head in recognition of what the elf said and moved past it, making his way into the living room and coming face to face with chaos.

Everyone he slightly despised was here, aside from his father, sometimes.

He grimaced slightly, but spread a smile across his face almost quickly.

"Good evening family" he said rather loudly, and they all turned towards him, his found himself being tackled by his nephews, Sirius and Regulus, their dark heads shaking with laughter.

Letting go of Hermione's hand to wrap his arms around the two boys, he patted them both on the back, and pulled them back.

"Let me get a good look at my favorite nephews!" he chuckled as Sirius stood taller, and his little brother attempted to imitate him.

At the age of seven, Sirius Black reminded Alphard too much of himself, and he often worried that the little boy will grow to be a wild young man, uncontrollable, as he was once.

As for Regulus, he was the reserved one from the two, but he loved his Uncle Alphard, his favorite uncle, who provided hugs and made jokes about his father, Orion, and his uncle Cygnus, of how they used to worship Alphard when they were younger, and how they were often jealous of his good-looks.

Sirius wanted to become his uncle Alphard when he was older. Looking to the right, he saw his little cousin, Hermione, the only cousin, aside from Andromeda, who he loved dearly.

He went over and gave his cousin a brief hug, as Regulus just stared at her, but his eyes held a warmth as he took in the young girl, who was the same age as he, and held a gleam in her eyes that he knew he could never say no to once he was older, and they became more like siblings.

"Hermione!" he heard Pollux cheerfully say, his grandfather patted his lab, and he watched as Hermione bounded across the room and sat on his lap, he wrapped an arm around her, and they began to whisper to each other, he often let out a loud laugh, bringing his attention to them.

"Alphard, son, how have you been?" Pollux asked, his voice hardening once again. Always serious when it came to his own children, but a soft man when it came to his grandchildren, specifically Hermione and Sirius, how odd.

"Busy as usual father, I have had a lot of work to deal with this past week. But Hermione was a good child, today she had her first bout of accidental magic, it was rather interesting." He muttered with amusement, his eyes shining with fondness as he took in his daughter, showing her little bruise to her grandfather.

"Ah! A talented Black, nothing unusual. She is the youngest of the grandchildren, and happens to be the only one who's experienced accidental magic at such a young age. Regulus hasn't had any of that yet." Regulus gave his grandfather an annoyed look, at only five it was nothing threatening but his grandfather didn't appreciate it and gave him a pointed-look, in which Regulus quickly apologized.

Alphard took in the rest of the residents within the room.

"Alphard" Walburga, his older sister, greeted him with a toothless smile. She currently sat next to their niece, Narcissa Black, the seven -year old with the light blonde hair slicked back into a tight ponytail, she looked to her uncle and gave him a wide grin, in which he returned. The child was precious, and he hoped she wouldn't become her mother.

Druella Black was a pureblooded bitch, who had her claws sunk deep into his brother, Cygnus. She neglected her children most of the time, and left them to be raised by the house-elves, wasting all poor Cygnus's money on shopping trips in Paris, and tea parties, which had other pureblooded bitches such as herself attending.

Speaking of Druella, the wench looked at him and gave a small grimace, her feelings towards him were mutual to say the least, seeing him as a loose and wild man, who disregarded women and couldn't even keep his wife around for long, ignoring the fact that the woman did die during child-birth and didn't abandon them, well not entirely.

Druella was seated next to her husband and his brother; Cygnus lifted his glass of whiskey and smiled at his brother.

Regardless of how unstable Cygnus was at times, regardless of what he fool he was when it came to dark magic, regardless of what an idiot he could be at times, he respected Alphard, and they were often friends, when they weren't arguing of course.

"Cygnus, looking well brother." He smiled, and looked to see that young Bellatrix and Andromeda were seated next to one another, however Andromeda looked close to snapping at her curly-headed sister, as Bella bounced in her seat, saying things and poking her sister repeatedly.

"All my children are here, what do you say we get dinner started. I'm famished, and I've got a lot to discuss with you boys" Pollux said, pointing his fingers at his sons, and Alphard gave Cygnus a look, trying to see whether his brother knew anything, but he just shrugged, seemingly just as confused.

"Soon they'll all be off to Hogwarts, and then what will we do?" he turned to see Walburga standing near him, her eyes looking at Regulus, her little love, the son she adored.

"I don't know" Alphard managed to reply, but he was looking at his own child, wondering what would happen once she was old enough to attend the magical school.

Knowing her cousins would be there gave him some comfort, but as each of the young ones grew older, he realized that similarly to the elder Blacks, every person cared for himself, aside from Sirius who never took any of the traits of a Slytherin like the rest of his cousins, and even his own brother.

He trusted that Sirius would take care of his little Hermione, and Regulus as well.

He trusted that she would be okay; there was nothing to worry about. He will always be there to protect her.


	3. Chapter 2

**I have finally come around to attempt in finishing this story, because I've recently read a story on this website, that has truly made me fall in love with the Black brothers, Sirius and Regulus, and my darling Hermione. This is all in the Marauders era, my love for Lupin and young James Potter is almost equal to my love for Sirius and Regulus.**

 **Just a reminder that Hermione will be doing things that Rowling's Hermione would never do, and remember she is a PUREBLOOD, so she holds different views and characteristics that our HP Hermione does not, as she was a Muggle-born.**

 **I will reveal the identity of her mother soon, although her mother does not really hold any importance within this fanfiction.**

 **Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy my loves. Leave a review of what you thought**

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione's dark locks fell onto her face and she huffed with disapproval, her annoyance towards the spiraling locks of hair had grown over the last eleven years, however her feeling of excitement had overcome the annoyance and she was grinning to herself as she placed the last item into her leather trunk, her school robes, and books that she'd skimmed through the moment she'd bought them.

Her wand held tightly in her hand, and her grey eyes shining with a nervousness that was both good and bad.

Her worry for which house she would be sorted in was what ate at her insides, and she wondered if she would join her cousin Sirius in Gryffindor, or if she would be with Cissy in Slytherin.

Her cousin Bellatrix had graduated last year, a worthy Slytherin, cunning and manipulative, with self-preservation as her top priority. Although, she's heard so much about Slytherin, the house filled with the most cold, the most ruthless, like Bella.

Or would she be like Dromeda, who was also a Slytherin, but was kind.

She chastised herself in remembering her cousin, who was recently banished from the most ancient and most noble house of Black. She'd remembered the anger that was clear on her fathers face as he yelled at her uncle Cygnus, who simply waved him off, as if he hadn't thrown his eldest daughter out of the family, as if she was nothing, and to him she was. She was a good for nothing blood-traitor who had fallen in love and married a Muggle, and had a half-blood daughter whose name she didn't know, because they did not speak of the blood-traitor.

But her father made sure to visit his niece as much as he could, to check on her and make sure that she was okay, but he refused to take Hermione, her aunt Walburga would only find a reason to label his little one as a blood-traitor, and he was already close to killing the stupid bint, and put an end to her screams about betrayal and purity of blood.

Hermione had continued to grow into a beautiful little girl; her once brown hair had darkened into an almost-black color, and her skin a soft caramel color.

 _Like her mother,_ Alphard was only reminded of his late wife everyday as he stared into the grey-eyes that resembled his.

She was a Black, through in through, but he had instilled different morals. He did not speak ill of muggle-borns, but he had taught her to always think of her benefits, and to never show weakness to those who could use it against her. He told her that he loved her, despite what house she was placed in.

She distinctly remembered the bruise that Sirius sported when coming home for winter holidays, his mother furious that he would betray the Black family name by being placed among, "those brave fools, those dirty-blooded, half-breeds and blood traitors" and she remembered cringing at her choice of words, and Sirius growing angrier, his stubborn and quick mouth earning him a smack across the face, and uncle Orion stood by and watched, unable to put an end to his wife's beatings, and his distaste towards his elder sons house placement had him wishing that his Regulus would be placed in Slytherin, so that old Wally would just shut up for once.

Regulus, oh her sweet Regulus, Hermione held a strong adoration for her cousin. She loved him like a brother, their bond strong. The trusted each other with fears and weaknesses they knew they could not share with anyone else.

She held his hand when he flinched at the sound of his brother's nose cracking under the impact of his mother's fist, who had made sure that the boy would receive a public beating.

Her father wasn't around to witness this, as he was away on a very important business trip, and had asked Mitzi to leave his daughter with her grandfather Pollux, whom he trusted would take very good care of his young one.

She remembered the wretched noises Regulus made that night as she sat in front of the bathroom door, the sound of his dry-heaving had her crying silent tears, and wishing she could take away her Regulus to a place far away, far away from evil Aunt Walburga and the menace that is Orion Black.

She wished that Sirius would stop with his stupid Gryffindor bravery, and although she too was brave, she knew when to act on that bravery, rather than mouthing off, and receiving a beating she knew would hurt. She was no martyr, neither was Regulus and that was why they kept quiet. Why they obeyed the rules that the House of Black had instilled in them since they learned to understand the strange words that left the mouths of their family members.

Hermione was the most beautiful Black, aside from Cissy of course. But Hermione held a dark beauty, with kind eyes that were also sharp, and dark hair that felt in soft curls that often shielded her face, her lips still as blood-red as they were when she was a little girl, and she was only eleven, which had her father worrying about her teenage years, which were now closer than they were when she was only five years old, and Nott Senior had come to him, asking for a betrothal between the old brute's son and his Hermione. Alphard instantly refused, saying that Hermione would choose her own husband, if he ever allowed her to fall in love.

He was hoping she would choose to remain pure and take care of her papa once he was old and couldn't take care of her anymore.

Hermione Lyra Black, the tradition was somewhat kept within her name. But he remembered his wife's request in naming their daughter Hermione, the name holding an importance to the both of them that he never bothered explaining to young Hermione.

With her trunk ready, Hermione called for Mitzi and asked her to take the trunk downstairs and she quickly bounded towards her father's office, and knocked on the door, like a proper pureblooded witch and waited for his familiar footsteps to make towards the door and open it up for his little girl.

The footsteps came soon, and Alphard Black opened the door to reveal his Hermione, and felt his heart soar with that love he was still not used to feeling, a love he never felt before. His little perfection stood, her teeth bright and winking at him as she grinned at him, and he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight, knowing he would miss the familiar scent of cinnamon that lingered on her hair, and her soft hands as they held his face, and her little lips that kissed his nose to cheer him up whenever he was angry, or stressed.

His little girl, oh how he would miss her.

"Papa, its time to leave for King's Cross, I don't want to be late, and Reggie should be there already!" Hermione exclaimed, excitement written across her face, and he prayed that Hogwarts would be good to her.

He didn't trust Albus Dumbledore, but the old man would do no harm to his daughter, and if he tried, Alphard swore he would have the old coots head before anything were to touch a hair on his Hermione's head.

"Of course darling, we will leave now. Just let me grab my wand." And he quickly slipped into his robes, grabbing his wand and took his daughters hand as they descended the stairs and held onto her trunk, he quickly apparated them to King's Cross, and helped her cross into platform 9 ¾.

The sound of Hogwarts Express made the butterflies in Hermione's stomach beat against her ribcage in a way that was almost painful and she squeezed her father's hand.

Alphard quickly found his sister, as it was hard to miss the bitter expression that Walburga Black permanently had slapped onto her face.

Her hair was held up in the most ridiculous way, and her black clothing screamed pureblooded bitch. But he plastered that same emotionless smile and walked towards her, as she stood with Regulus, his expression almost painful as his mother's claws were digging into his right shoulder.

She was looking at something, more like someone, and that someone was her eldest son Sirius. Who was currently laughing with his best mate, James Potter.

Their laughs echoed throughout the entire platform and Alphard tried to hide his grin.

Walburga must be having a stroke at this very moment, her barely-there heart could not handle her already worthless son fraternizing with a blood-traitor like Potter.

But the boy with the wild hair and crooked glasses was harmless, and his friendship towards Sirius was real, a friendship that would last forever, and this was clear on the way his nephew grinned at his friend.

A lankier boy with sandy-hair joined them, and he assumed that this was the Lupin boy that Sirius told his uncle about once, how smart and kind the boy was, and how he was the first friend he'd made when they first sat next one another on the train to Hogwarts in their first year.

He could see Walburga's eye twitching from where he stood, and he stopped himself again from grinning like a fool, he was sure that the one thing that would truly be the end of his monstrous sister was her son Sirius. She was pressing her other hand into the shoulder of Regulus, almost fainting at the sight of a half-blood hugging her son, her disgrace of a son.

She sneered at the sight, and huffed, turning her face from the young boys and spotting Alphard, he groaned internally but tightly held Hermione's hand as he led them towards where his sister stood, finally standing close enough for a conversation to take place.

Regulus couldn't help the warm grin that made its way to his face once he spotted his favorite person, but he was afraid of his mother, and cursing his stupid brother for pissing her off, the idiot never cared for the rules, but Regulus wasn't like him, wasn't brave, wasn't stupid, wasn't a bloody Gryffindor.

His mother finally let loose the grip she had on him and he almost sighed in relief but merely moved forward, closer to Hermione.

"Reggie" she whispered, her voice soft, but her adoration for the boy that stood before her was clear. A kind of love that could not be overcome, regardless of whomever they were to marry when they were older.

She was his sister, she was his everything.

"Mione" he whispered comfortingly, his voice breathless. He'd missed her, his mother had spent the summer teaching him things, forcing him to learn hexes and spells that she thought would impress the elder Slytherins, although he wasn't sorted yet. Alliances are important my sweet, she'd whispered to him, her eyes dark with something almost manic and he worried for his mother, but mostly for himself, and even more for the idiot who was currently making silly hand gestures, cracking up his idiot friends, Potter and Lupin.

He'd heard of them from the stories his brother had shared with him, when he was younger and they were closer.

"Nervous?" Hermione whispered, her fingers reaching for his hand and quickly grabbed at the little hand, squeezing it.

"Very, mother will have my head hung on the wall, surrounded by those house-elves if I am to be put in any house that is not Slytherin" he spoke of the collection his mother had of house-elf heads that littered the wall of their dining room.

"We'll be fine Reggie, I promise you. I won't let her hurt you." Her voice almost harsh as she regarded his mother with distaste, and he felt his heart beat a little stronger at the sound of worry in her voice, and courage, but not Gryffindor courage, not courage for them both, to keep them strong.

"Darling" he heard his uncle Alphard call for his daughter and she reluctantly let go of his hand to say goodbye to his father as his mother approached him once more.

"Remember Regulus, my boy, Slytherin. Make the House of Black proud." And she patted him on the head in a way she would pat a pet, and he was her pet, her little obedient Regulus. He almost grimaced, but he was not Sirius and so he nodded.

"Of course mother, I won't let you down." He spoke, his voice monotone, as if he had practiced the sentence in his head, as if he had said it over forty times over the course of the summer, when his brother had left him to spend it with Potter at Potter Manor, and he was left alone to deal with their unhinged mother and their ignorant father.

"I know my sweet, I know you won't." She gave him a smile that instilled fear within him, a smile that held dark promises if he were to disobey her wishes. And he gulped, his mouth almost trembling, almost.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned to see his uncle Alphard, whose hand was warm against him, and he smiled up at his favorite uncle, a smile that didn't reach his eyes as the fear of his mother's beatings loomed above him like a dark shadow that would swallow him whole.

"Don't let her get to you, your mother. Whatever house you get in, know that I will protect you." And those words meant more to Regulus than Alphard could ever know, and he nearly hugged the man, but his mother was standing near, awaiting her brother so they could leave together.

She gave Sirius a grimace, and Regulus nearly missed the hurt that flashed in his brothers eyes, but that was quickly overcome by hatred, and a lot of anger and he hoped his brother would remain quiet. Their mother was not a nice woman, and his punishment would await him once he stepped foot into Grimmauld.

Sirius gave their mother a tight-lipped smile and turned back to his friends. Good man, Regulus thought to himself and soon his uncle was walking towards his mother, and they were gone in the sea of people.

His hand was grabbed by a smaller one and he turned to see Hermione, grey eyes like his bright with happiness and anxiety, and she graced him with a smile he knew only belonged to him.

"Let's go Reggie!" she laughed, and they ran towards the train, getting in and tried to find a compartment.

They searched for Sirius and his friends, and soon they found them.

"Sisi! I've missed you over the summer, you haven't come by number 12 in the past three months. Have you forgotten about me?" Hermione smiled at her older cousin and he blushed at the nickname she'd given him when she first learned how to speak, and he gave her a grin that he only ever gave to people he cared about.

"Mione, how are you kid? I've missed you too, been busy all summer, with Quidditch and other things." Winking at his friends as if those other things weren't obvious, Sirius has begun his exploration of the female species, and he found them to be magnificent, beautiful things, with very attractive parts that he liked to fondle and kiss, especially Celeste Travers, whose got the biggest breasts in the entire Hufflepuff house, and the nicest lips he's ever tasted, although he could do without the whining.

Regulus rolled his eyes at his brothers rather vulgar outlook on women, their mother would likely have a heart attack if she heard her eldest son, and heir to the House of Black speak so ill, and without any manners. He flinched at his own accord at the though of that stick she kept hidden for special occasions, the stick that was mostly stained with Sirius's blood.

"Sirius" Regulus muttered, nodding towards his brother, anger almost evident in his voice. He was angry that his brother had left him alone, knowing how their mother got, and how their father neglected the blood-curdling screams and bruises.

Sirius frowned at his brother, his little Reggie whom he loved dearly and hoped would be in Gryffindor, but his brother seemed to be a bit distant and he tried to think of what he could've possibly done but before he could question him, Hermione spoke up and asked if she could sit with them.

That was when the two younger Blacks were introduced to James Potter, Remus Lupin and a pudgy boy named Peter Pettigrew who gave both Regulus and Hermione the creeps.

The two sat near their fellow Black family member and Hermione began speaking to Potter and Lupin, but keeping a hold of Regulus's hand, to let him know that she knew he was there, that she would never forget or neglect him, she was not the Black that he should hate or fear. She was the only Black he loved, aside from her father and his brother.

And soon enough, they arrived to Hogwarts and were being ushered out of the train by a rather large man, whose beard moved with his lips, and his accent was thick but Hermione laughed, and Regulus smiled dearly at her, sticking to her side.

They made their way to the boats, where all first years were gathered. And soon they were on the lake, and staring wide-eyed at the large castle that glowed, and Hermione's eyes shown with wonder and amazement.

She'd dreamed of this day since she'd first gotten her letter.

They were ushered into the castle and were introduced to Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, who led them to the great hall for the sorting to begin.

And they stood in line; Regulus caught sight of his brother's face, and saw him grin at him, giving him a bright smile as if he was sure that there would be another Black to join him in Gryffindor.

Names were being called by Professor Mcgonagall, and soon he heard, " _BLACK, HERMIONE"_ and watched as his cousin climbed onto the platform that lead to a chair, and the sorting hat.

He could see her shaking, and was angry that he couldn't climb up there and pull her into his arms, comfort her.

The hat stalled, and he could see Hermione's eyes screwing shut, as if she were speaking to the thing and then the hat yelled out her house.

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

And he caught sight of Sirius frowning and looking towards the Slytherin table; worry etched on his face of what the snakes would do to his little cousin, his protective instincts taking over.

And soon Regulus's name was being called, and he looked to the Slytherin table, seeing Hermione seated next to a boy with blonde hair, almost white, and a boy with dark greasy hair that tickled the nape of his neck, sort of like him and Sirius, except less grease of course.

Regulus sat on the stool and felt the sorting hat being placed on his head, and he heard it speak to him.

He was not brave like Sirius, or reckless. He wasn't an affectionate Hufflepuff, or a know-it-all Ravenclaw, but he also wasn't a cunning Slytherin, he was confused is what he was.

" _Could be brave my boy, could be very brave. Could do just the right thing if placed in a situation where courage is required, but let me see, you're smart, very smart, maybe Ravenclaw, but your intelligence, it isn't one you show off, no you are quiet. Better be_

" _SLYTHERIN!"_

And Regulus felt himself relax, happy that there won't be a beating waiting for him, or a Howler like the one that his mother sent to Sirius when he sent a letter saying he was sorted into Gryffindor.

He got up and caught sight of his brother frowning yet again and turning to look at the table in front of him, his friends placing a comforting hand on his shoulders and whispering to him as he nodded.

He found himself sitting across from Hermione, who beamed at him, and the boy with the rather large nose who regarded him with distaste, and the blonde who had a permanent sneer on his face, although he did give a small tight-lipped smile, and a nod of his head, as if providing Regulus with approval.

"Not one, but two Blacks. Luck is on our side this year, isn't it Severus?" the blonde spoke, and Regulus noted the light grey eyes and pale skin, point-face and came to the conclusion that he was most definitely a Malfoy.

The boy whom he regarded as Severus looked up from the book he was reading, and turned to look at the Malfoy first, then Hermione and finally looking at Regulus.

"If he's anything like his brother, there won't be much luck. The imbecile." He said, his voice almost a growl as he looked to the Gryffindor table, eyeing Sirius and Regulus felt like he should defend his brother.

"Do not speak of my brother that way." Regulus muttered, puffing his chest out slightly and Severus only snorted before returning to his book.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Severus Snape, this is my fourth year here at Hogwarts, and Severus here is in the same year as your brother and his moronic friends." He smirked at Severus, and Hermione wanted to open her mouth, to defend her cousin's friends, but Regulus gave her a look and she remembered the words that her father had instilled in her since she was just a toddler.

"Self-preservation, Hermione, is very important. Never be intuitive, never act before thinking. Always be smart, but never show it, leave them anticipating, that is true power little one." He whispered to her when he thought she was asleep.

"Snape will be your mentor for your first year here, he will show you around, won't you Severus?" and Hermione watched as the boy in question tried to say something, but closed his mouth, rolling his eyes and snapping his book shut, getting up from his table and walking away, but stopped short and turned to look at the young Blacks.

"Well, are you coming?" his impatience clear in his voice, and Hermione quickly understood then, that if you were to survive in Slytherin, you did what was best for you, and what she also learned is that Lucius Malfoy ruled the Slytherin house, and was a force to be reckoned with, so rather than arguing with the boy, you listened, or you learned how to get around it without being impulsive, or reckless.

She learned this, and Regulus learned too. They understood together, that in order to survive, they could only trust each other, because like the house name entails, it was infested with snakes, some willing to bite, sinking their venom within you, and Hermione decided then that she would not be stupid, she would do what her father said, and play the role, until it was time to show them what power truly was.


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I've genuinely appreciated the reviews I received on the last chapter, I'm trying to update as much as I can, seeing as I am on summer vacation.**

 **I will take all reviews into consideration, and don't worry my loves, there is so much more to Sirius's character than just his love for the female species. I plan on exploring all these different characters, and how they are affected by the events that come in their way throughout this entire story.**

 **Here is chapter 4! I've decided to not spend too much time on the first three years of Hermione's and Regulus's time in Hogwarts, but I will at times include events that I think are important to the storyline and that will help you all understand the story more.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, leave a review of what you thought**

•••••••••

 **Chapter 4**

By the time it was summer vacation yet again, and Hermione and Regulus were sat with their new friend, Severus Snape on the train back home, the two young Blacks had learnt a lot about their house, and the rivalry between them and the Gryffindor's.

Severus Snape did not exactly like the children seated in front of him, but he tolerated them, and he could not deny that they were not mindless fools like Sirius Black and his band of misfits were, they were intelligent and worked hard.

He'd decided that he enjoyed their company more than he enjoyed sitting with Lucius and his little followers, and decided that it wouldn't be so bad if they were to become acquaintances, as he no longer had to take the role of their little tour guide.

All three Slytherins were each reading their own books, each one of them basking in the comforting silence.

On the other side of the Hogwarts Express, Sirius Black sat with his best mates, making jokes and remembering the best parts of their third year.

However, as they neared home, Sirius felt his heart plummet slightly, he knew that his mother would very excited to see Regulus, seeing as he was sorted into Slytherin, and he was glad that his younger brother would not sport the similar bruise he had when he came home that first time after his first semester in Hogwarts as a Gryffindor.

He was glad that his brother would not feel the pain he had.

And Sirius was also dreading the walk into a place that was nowhere near home, but more like a prison, where he couldn't help but allow his reckless behavior to take control, which ended up with a bloody nose, or mouth and bruises that sewed his eyes shut as his mother couldn't handle the way he so blatantly disrespected her, although he would assume it was his right to stand up for himself. He was truly a Gryffindor through in through, and that at times pushed him to do the stupidest things, but things he thought were necessary.

He couldn't be like Regulus; he couldn't just shut up and say, 'yes mother, anything for you mother, whatever you please mother'. He was, sadly, nothing like his perfect little brother.

The boy was everything his mother dreamed of for her child, and Sirius was a living, breathing nightmare that she tries to oppress.

The sound of James calling his name is what brought him out of his little daze, and he gave his friend a grin that didn't reach his eyes, and James knew, and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder before the two sat in silence and watched as the train approached Platform 9 ¾.

•••••••••••

Hermione ran off the train as soon as it screeched to a stop, and bound down the small steps and towards the open arms of her father, who grabbed her and lifted her into the air, holding her tightly against him and sniffing her dark curls, the smell of cinnamon calming him.

He had been worried since the second she sent that letter, stating that she was a Slytherin, and he felt his heart soar in pride that she would be in the same house that he was in, but feared that those wretched snakes would do harm to his little girl.

She giggled as he swung her from side to side, and soon placed her on the ground in front of him. She was growing up fast, he found that she was much heavier than he remembered, and much taller too.

"My little darling, I've missed you. You'll tell me of all your little adventures as soon as we get home. Your grandfather has invited us over for dinner later tonight, he's missed you as well." He caressed the top of her head comfortingly, and she leaned into his side as they grabbed her trunk and left the platform to go home.

•••••••••••

Regulus spotted his mother clad in all black, her hair done neatly, and her makeup impeccable. As soon as her eyes spotted her little boy she smiled at him, and he cringed slightly at the unnatural form of expression that took over his mother's features.

He was not used to smiles, and so when he approached her and she leaned in to hug him, he flinched only slightly, not enough for her to notice and attempted to return the hug.

Sirius approached the two, and held back a snarky remark that he wanted to spit towards his mother, plastering a smile on her face and greeting the woman he'd grown to hate over the years.

"Mother, you are looking well." He spoke, his voice form and filled with the manners she'd beat into him at such a young age, and the grimace returned to her face almost instantly as she leaned away from her Regulus and took in her other son, the one she wished was never born on most days.

"Tuck in your shirt Sirius, you look like one of those poorly mudbloods" and Sirius almost hexed her but only nodded his head, tucking in the shirt and waiting till he was home, he did not take kindly to public beatings, and his mother would never ruin her image as the lovely Walburga, no, power was everything for noble and most ancient house of Black.

"We are so proud of you Regulus, you've done well by the House of Black. Your father and I are so pleased with your placement in Slytherin, as is your grandfather and he is holding a dinner in honor of you and Hermione, and your first year at Hogwarts." She patted the top of Regulus's head and he stood straight.

He hated to admit this, he truly did, but he was glad that he his mother was happy, she rarely ever was, he was always the second choice, before Sirius began to act out, before he knew that bravery could get him out of the whole entire mess that was the Black family. He basked in his mothers good graces, and almost leaned into her but realized that this was only temporary, and that if he were to mess up, or disobey her, she would turn on him quicker than he could say, 'quidditch.'

•••••••••••

Hermione was so happy to see her grandfather Pollux and instantly hugged the man, who returned the hug almost instantly. He loved his granddaughter, very much.

The whole Black family was here, aside from Andromeda of course, she wasn't allowed to return, and this made Hermione frown, but she concealed it instantly, not wanting to face questions from her family members and instead replaced the frown with a practiced thin-lipped smile as she greeted the rest of the people in the room.

Her aunt Walburga gave her a pat on the shoulder, stating how proud she was that not one, but two Blacks were placed in Slytherin this year. Hermione almost shrugged off the old bat's hand, but she could not show her distaste, not now at least.

She was greeted by Cissy, who kissed her on both cheeks but she noticed that Bella was missing, and she felt her heart beat a little faster.

Her cousin had grown slightly unhinged over the past year, her love for dark magic tainting her already corrupted pureblood soul. She was glad that she wasn't here, but worried of what she could be doing that she missed this family dinner, grandfather would not be pleased.

Soon they were all sitting around the table, with Regulus and her father flanking her on both sides, and Sirius and Cissy sitting in front of her.

They talked of things that didn't matter to her, and Hermione noticed the bruise that was already forming on Sirius's left cheek, and grabbed at Regulus's hand, realizing that he had grown quiet as he stared at his brother as well, before glaring at his plate.

She was mad, mad at the stupid woman who called herself a mother to her best friend, her world, and mad that she hurt Sirius, but most importantly how she hurt Regulus, how she constantly pushed the younger boy to be something that he didn't want to be, but he strived to do this, to protect himself, and to one day protect his idiot brother.

She watched as Sirius still smiled, but it didn't shine in his eyes, not like it did in Hogwarts when he was far from his wretched family, and from the monsters that were his parents.

She didn't pray often, but she did now, she prayed that Regulus will learn that he was brave, like his brother, and that revenge was much sweeter when it was thought out, and not when it was impulsive and reckless.

She prayed that he will no longer suffer, and she prayed that he found someone who loved him, loved him almost like she did, but maybe more. He deserved that.

And soon dinner was over, and she had to let go of him and leave, and she wished she didn't have to, but her father waited for her at the front door, and she bid them all a goodnight, and continued to pray for her Regulus, a plan was already forming in her head, a plan that will occur throughout the next couple of years that they spent at Hogwarts.

She will be the perfect pureblooded lady, she will place her mark on the most powerful, and she will do what she must, for herself, for her father, for her Regulus, and even for Sirius.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Here is Part 5, hope you enjoy**

 **Leave a review of what you though if you'd like.**

 **I've removed the prologue, so that's why the chapters are a bit messy but yeah.**

•••••••••••

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione found herself back at Hogwarts for her second year, with Regulus by her side, but he seemed a bit distant. She hadn't spent much of the summer with him.

Her father wanted to soak up as much father-daughter time he could before she was off for yet another time, and he won't be seeing her till December, and that was still too long for him.

Hermione had missed Regulus, and she worried for him. But she was going to tell him what she thought they should do, survival was, indeed the only concept they needed to understand for the next seven years they spent in Hogwarts, and outside the walls of a place that was home away from home, for Hermione at least.

More importantly, she'd been hearing whispers, of things that were dark and evil, but they were only whispers for now, and that alone had worried her of the shadowed reality that loomed above their heads. As a twelve-year old, Hermione was much too smart for her own good, and observant, noticing the little details that no one ever paid attention to.

•••••••••••

One detail that Hermione noticed, as all students settled down on their respective house tables, getting ready for the welcoming feast, and the sorting of the brand new wave of first years, was that Remus Lupin had velvety pieces of skin that perturbed his skin. Scars, and she wondered to herself, as he turned to speak to Sirius, and the light shined on the pieces of skin that illuminated and stuck out, what had happened to him?

Remus was always kind to her and Regulus, regardless of the house they were placed in, as was James, and even Peter, but Pettigrew resembled a rat, with his skittish behavior and his little laughs that sounded like he was wheezing.

The pudgy boy seemed harmless, but Hermione never felt comfortable around him, maybe it was because he tried too hard to prove himself, always puffing up his chest when he regarded her and her little group of her friends, as if she was yet another snake that was beneath him, but he still seemed to be nice enough.

She kept her distance from the strange boy, and instead turned to focus on the girl that was seated near Remus. She had fiery red hair, and a smile that brightened the entire table, she was regarding James Potter with what seemed to be disgust, and beside her she felt another pair of eyes staring at the beautiful girl, and caught Severus with hands tight around his book, and his eyes swimming with an emotion she didn't quite understand.

It didn't seem to be hatred, but she couldn't tell what his problem was and she decided that she would ask him later today, when they were seated underneath the tree that was near the lake, a place that Severus claimed when he was just a first year, and that he grudgingly shared with herself and Regulus.

Speaking of Regulus, he was still so very distant, smiling at her when she regarded him and spoke to him, telling him of her summer and then asking him about his, but his smile was so dim, so forced and she wondered if she'd done anything wrong.

The though of hurting Regulus made her heart drop to her toes, and she felt her hands sweat with anticipation of when she would get him alone and confront of him of his rather strange behavior, however, for now she would remain quiet and watch as the first years were sorted, and soon she would sip at her pumpkin juice and eat the delicious turkey that was later displayed before her.

She would act normal, and hold conversations with both Lucius and Narcissa, who were sitting rather close to one another, and she frowned slightly, but kept her comments to herself, as usual.

•••••••••••

Regulus was currently being pulled by the hand by a rather anxious and annoyed Hermione, who seemed to be on some sort of mission as she kept dragging him towards the library.

Severus had left to the dungeons, and he wished that their other friend was here, because although they found his presence to be somewhat amusing, they never spoke much of their home life around him, or any parts of their life for that matter.

Trust is earned, after all.

Once they reached the library, Hermione found a corner that was secluded and quiet, and she turned towards him, her grey eyes shining with determination as she stood before him, arms crossed and foot tapping at the ground rather quickly.

"Mione… are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, his cousin seemed aggravated with him.

"I would be asking you the same Regulus, you seem very distant." she said his full name, and he felt himself get nervous, was she upset at him?

"Reggie," she dropped this hard resolve, not letting him answer, or was she asking him? She approached him, her arms no longer folded and foot no longer tapping.

"What's the matter?" she whispered, her hands suddenly reaching for his, and he didn't realize that he needed this until her warm fingers squeezed his cold ones, and he sighed, averting his gaze to the ground, concentrating on the sound of his breaths and hers mixing together in the silence that overtook the entirety of the library.

"It's nothing you need to be worried about, I promise." He tried to assure her but he could tell she wasn't have it, and she sat him down on the floor, with her sitting cross-legged in front of him, her black curls cascading onto her face and she puffed at them, blowing them out of her face.

"Don't you dare lie to me Regulus Arcturus Black. I hate liars, and besides, you wouldn't think I would believe whatever nonsense you manage to come up with." She huffed in annoyance, her glare softening slightly as she leaned a little bit closer, and grabbed at his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"What happened?" she muttered, her voice hoarse with emotion and he couldn't even lie, because he couldn't break her heart, and she was right, she knew him, she knew him too well, and lying to her would be useless.

"Mother… she was terrible this summer. She… she tried to kill him Mione. She hurt him so bad, she beat him till he was unconscious, and I didn't know what to do, there was just so much blood, and I remember thinking, why didn't I stand up for him, and to her. He needed that, he needed me, and dammit I didn't do anything Hermione! I'm just a weak little Slytherin, an obedient stupid boy!" he almost screamed, rambling, words coming out before he could stop himself, and she felt his hands shake in hers so she gripped them a little tighter.

"What happened next, c'mon Reggie, you can tell me. I'll never tell, our little secret, always." She urged him to let it out, to tell her everything he'd kept inside his breaking heart throughout the summer, and he did. He told her everything.

He told her how he found Sirius laying in the living room, blood dripping from his mouth, his nose, and his head, everywhere. He remembered shaking, and standing behind the doorway, hearing the smacks, and hexes that his mother sent at Sirius, and the grunts as he continued to spit words at her, words that she despised.

He told her about how he was glad he was in Gryffindor, and not another stupid _fucking_ Slytherin.

He remembered stumbling into the room after their mother passed by him in the doorway, not noticing his shaking form as she disapparated to a tea party she had at the Lestrange's.

He told her how he rushed to Sirius's side, and lifted his head onto his lap, his head soaking blood onto his pants, and how he tried to remove the matted hair of his brother out of his face, muttering to himself as he tried to wipe away the blood, and lightly tapping at his brother's face, trying to keep him awake, but Sirius was so weak, and so much blood, everywhere.

And then he told her how he quickly pushed Sirius into their floor network, screaming "Potter Manor" and once Sirius was out of sight and in a place he knew he would be safe, and loved, he rushed upstairs, pushing past Kreacher, and making his way into the bathroom.

He hadn't had time to even collapse onto his knees before he was retching, his body shaking with anger, fear, and hatred. He hated this, and as he glanced at the blood that was covering him, he threw up yet again, and he was like that for the next thirty minutes, not being able to forget the way his brother looked so pale, and barely alive.

He felt Hermione squeeze his hands, and he looked up to see tears streaking her cheeks, but she quickly pulled one hand out of his grasp to wipe at the tears almost violently, and she threw herself at him then, hugging him, placing his head into the crook of his neck, and slowly running her hand through his long hair, like Sirius's hair, and she muttered comforting words, mumbling how she would protect him, how much she was sorry, but that they will be okay, the both of them.

"Listen to my Regulus," she later said, once they'd both calmed down, and she was able to cast a silencing charm around the both of them.

"You must maintain the perfect son act whenever you are home, you must act like Black in front of the Slytherins, especially in front of Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange boys, and that Nott fellow. You must never show weakness, and you will need to keep your distance away from Sirius, do you understand? It's important that you understand, it is important that you and I act like pureblooded assholes, please Reggie." She held his face in her hands, and looked into his eyes, searching for the understanding that she knew he had.

He knew it was important to maintain this act he'd come up with since he just a little boy, and his mother started having expectations from the both of her sons. The difference between Sirius and himself, was that he was still able to keep up the act, while Sirius's wild streak had pushed him to free himself from the suffocating hold their mother had on the both of them, whereas Regulus was still choking, barely breathing.

He nodded his head, and she kissed him on both cheeks, nodding her head as well, and mumbling to herself about something he couldn't quiet comprehend.

"If you ever need to scream, when it gets too much, come to me. I'll be here for you always, you'll have me by your side, and when you feel like its gone too far, when you feel like everyone has turned against you, when you feel like you've lost Sirius, I'll be here, I'll tell you the truth, always Reggie. _Always._ " She said, her voice soft and determined.

He loved her, like a sister, like a companion in this dark world that they lived in, and he nodded, he knew she spoke of nothing but the truth. And the world always seemed like such a lie whenever spoken by anyone, but it was anything but when she said it to him, he knew that always would last with her.

"I will stand by you through every bad and good decision Reggie, and you'll do the same for me, won't you?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly, and now it was his turn to hold her face.

"I will be the only person who will never judge you Mione, know that. Every step of the way, we'll make it." He promised her as well, and they hugged once more, before removing the silencing charm, standing up and making their way to the dungeons, as if they hadn't made such scary promises to one another, as if they hadn't unloaded the darkest parts of their harts, as if they hadn't just wept on the floor, or screamed about the things they hated and wished never existed.

And when they were each in the comfort of their own beds, they stared up at the ceiling and knew that hoping for a better tomorrow was such a Gryffindor thing, and so they both wished for a bit of strength to carry on for the next day.

•••••••••••

Sirius awoke with a bright smile on his face, knowing that he would never be returning to the house of horrors, ever.

His mother had banished him, blew his name of that family tree they had in their living room wall, and he never felt more alive.

The only thing that had him frowning at times, was remembering Regulus, and whether or not his little brother would be okay, but Reggie was brave, he knew it, and so he hoped his brother would be okay. He'll have to talk to him soon, surely the younger boy must be aware that Sirius was no longer considered apart of the most ancient and most noble house of Black.

He was once again happy as he thought of the summer he spent with the Potter's. Mr. and Mrs. Potter treated him as if he were their own, and loved him unconditionally.

He didn't know how he got to their manor, but he was thanking whatever entity was up there for throwing him into the arms of the loving family, who took him to St. Mungos and got him healed, in more ways than one.

His life was going to be better, he was determined of that.

•••••••••••

"Severus, why is that you always stare at that muggle-born witch in Gryffindor?" Hermione finally asked the question she'd held inside for the past month.

And with them sitting in the comfort of just each other, and Regulus of course, underneath that lovely tree near the lake, she watched as Severus stiffened but quickly turned to look at her, his eyebrow quirked and his mouth thin with distaste towards her.

"Your stupidity still manages to surprise me Black, I hadn't realized how blind you were until you'd made such an assumption." He spoke slowly, voice hollow, but she could see how straight he was sitting, as if holding himself together.

"You don't have to tell me anything now Sev, but we're friends. You can tell me once you're ready, I'll be patiently waiting to listen." She smiled at him, and Severus Snape wished that the use of the word 'friend' from those lips didn't mean more to him than it did, and that it didn't make him slightly happy.

"We are not friends, we merely sit with one another as I'm stuck babysitting you two blithering morons." He quipped, but Hermione still smiled at him. She knew that the stating that they were friends meant more to him than he lead on, and she could tell by the way he completely disregarded the fact that she said that he'll eventually tell her about the pretty red-head from Gryffindor.

"Calling us morons does not make the statement true Severus, and besides, you wouldn't waste time with us if we were so simple-minded, we both know this." Regulus mumbled as he was scribbling on a piece of parchment, almost done with his transfiguration essay.

Severus only snorted in response, and Hermione still smiling, returned to her own piece of parchment, finishing up that Charms assignment that Professor Flitwick had assigned.

She quiet liked this friendship that was forming between the three of them, she felt like it would be of use in the future, when they learn to rely on one another.


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Bellatrix has made another appearance, and Regulus and Sirius are on a strained relationship as of now, and this will carry on for a while, it is crucial that Sirius grows to feel angry towards his brother, betrayed.**

 **Anyways, leave a review of what you thought, if you'd like. It would mean a lot to know whether I am doing well in righting Dark Hermione, and Regulus and all that.**

 **Enjoy x**

•••••••••••

 **Chapter 5**

Making his way out of the Great Hall, Regulus could feel them following closely behind him.

"Reggie!" he heard Sirius call for him, and he remembered what Hermione told him, and he took a calming breath, trying to carry on, to not turn around and hug his brother, to check if he was better. His older brother, the person he'd looked up to for so long, he wished to be as brave as Sirius one day, he wished today was that day.

He kept walking, and he felt them catch up to him, Sirius and his friends.

"Reggie—hey Reggie, wait up!" Sirius was grabbing onto his shoulder now, and Regulus stopped, Hermione's words echoing in his ears, and he knew she loved Sirius, almost as much as he did. So he knew that nothing behind her words was cruel towards Sirius, he knew it was necessary.

He stiffened as he quickly shrugged of his brothers grasp, and he could almost feel Sirius's deep frown radiating onto his skin, he could feel the tension and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"Reggie?" it was soft, and so confused. It was a question, as if unsure of what he should do now; he was only twelve, this was too much.

"Leave me alone, Sirius." He almost hissed through his clenched teeth, he was forcing out, it hurt, oh God did it hurt, and he felt the air shift suddenly, and Sirius seemed farther then he was, he could feel the imaginary distance forming between them.

"What? Ah, c'mon Regulus! That stupid wall won't make you forget me! We're still family, no matter what that bitch says or does!" his voice was getting too loud, this will grab the attention of many, but he knew what he had to do, and it hurt his heart, it broke pieces of it and he felt them scratching at his insides as they fell.

But he closed his eyes, squeezed them and then opened them, and felt the darkness consume him. He was going to be the true Black his mother had bred him to be.

He pulled his wand out quicker then he could think of anything else, and before he knew it, he was pressing it against Sirius's neck, and Sirius's eyes widened.

" _Never_ speak of my mother like that again. Stupid boy, you are Sirius. You are no brother of mine, you're no Black. Just a disgrace, a reckless _fucking_ loser." He growled at his brother, his eyes blackening slightly and James and Remus instantly pulled their wands out, but not quick enough because the next thing that happened was Sirius slamming his fist into his brothers face, and he felt the bone crack.

"Stop!" he heard her scream, and he could sense her rage. They were hurting her Regulus. She ran towards them, and he felt Sirius being thrown away from him, and soft hands gripping at his arms, lifting him off the ground.

"Stay away from us Sirius. Dark magic has coursed through our veins since we were children, and we've been taught spells that would make McGonagall faint. You would know, wouldn't you?" her smile and voice were cold, emotionless, and he gazed at her with a dazed look, impressed at the way she was able to place this mask on her face and play the act so well.

"You're no Black, Sirius. Stay away from us." She growled at him, and grabbed Regulus's wand off the ground, quickly muttering a quick healing spell under her breath, his nose making a horrifying sound as it was pushed back into place, and she grabbed his face, checking for any other injuries aside from the once broken nose, and the blood running down his face.

Turning to give Sirius and his friend's a dark glare, watching as Sirius looked at them with a pained expression on his face as they turned to walk away, he felt his heart break a little more.

But he reminded himself, this was for Sirius's protection. This was important; this was the bravest thing that he's ever done.

And once they were in the safety of only each other's company, Hermione collapsed into his arms and began shaking with her sobs, her cries loud, and he was shocked that the _Silencio_ she cast was holding so well, not cracking at the impact of the screams she was letting out, and then it was his turn and he punched one of the walls nearest to him, bruising his knuckles, and they comforted one another.

He thought, what a horrible thing he'd done, and he was just twelve, just a boy.

It'll be worth it.

•••••••••••

Going home this summer, Regulus was greeted by a rather happy Walburga Black.

"Lucius Malfoy's mother sent me a letter while you were at school my darling, and she told me that her son had overheard that you'd fought Sirius, dishonored him as a Black. I am so proud of you my love, so proud. That fool is no longer apart of our family, he'd tainted the Black family name, should be dead for it, but he's residing with those blood-traitors, the Potter's" she spat their names out like they were filth, and to her, they were.

"Anything for the most ancient and noble house of Black mother, and anything for you." He smiled at her, a grim smile that didn't reach his eyes, his eyes darkening with hatred, but she was clueless as to what emotions were, and so she was stupid enough to disregard the way his hand tightened on his wand.

"As did Hermione, smart girl, and she seems to be close to you, what would you think of her as a wife?" She gave him a wretched smile, and he felt his stomach turn. Hermione was no wife, she was his sister, but how to disobey his mother, how to avoid a beating, he tried to think of the most Slytherin way to get out of this, as that was coming to be more useful to him then he'd thought it would be.

"We're still so young mother, when the time comes, we'll see." He muttered, and she graced him with yet another smile.

"Such a good boy, Regulus" she kissed the top of his head, and he wanted to push her away but he stayed quiet, living through the Hell that was burning him alive.

•••••••••••

Hermione had not told her father of what she did, and it was important that she didn't. He would never understand, he would demand for her to apologize to Sirius, his love for her cousin was near to the love he held for her.

"How was your second year, sweetheart?" he asked, his gaze holding so much love, and shining with pride, as if she was the most amazing thing to have walked this planet.

She felt the sourness rise up her throat as she recalled the words she spoke to Sirius, and the tears stung at her eyes, but she snapped out of it quickly and graced her father with a bright smile, one that would make him believe that she was okay.

"Wonderful father, absolutely wonderful."

This was the first time Hermione had lied to her father.

•••••••••••

Sirius was not happy, regardless of being far away from his mother, and his father.

In fact, he was royally pissed off, very confused and sad.

He couldn't comprehend what had happened in the time span of one year, for Regulus to completely turn on him the way he did, and Hermione, oh Gods, he felt the shiver run down his spine as he recalled her cold tone when she regarded him, and her eyes were dark, and holding threats if he were to ever touch Regulus again.

He was just so fucking confused!

What had happened? He wanted to understand what he'd done for them to suddenly decide that Walburga was right, and that he was tarnishing the family crest of the house of Black. He felt his tongue go dry as he thought of the words his brother used when defending their mother, or his mother, Sirius did not associate himself with that woman, not anymore at least.

And was uncle Alphard aware of this? Or worse, was he the one that ordered Hermione to stop speaking to him?

But no, uncle Alphard loved Sirius, and treated him as more of a son than his parents ever did, protecting him and listening to him the way a parent should.

His fist still burned with the sound of it coming in contact with Regulus's nose, and he felt himself shiver in the darkness of his bedroom.

He felt so cold, and he thought that once he was far away from what it is to be a Black, he'd still have Regulus, and Hermione, the two had always looked up to him when they were toddlers, following him around and doing what he did, puffing up their chests as if they were attempting to imitate his bravery, to be as brave as Sirius.

But he was a coward, who was reckless, and hit his brother.

He sighed to himself, he'd been tossing and turning in his bed for what seemed to be hours, not able to sleep whenever he pictured Hermione's face, and Regulus's words. He feared of what they were up to, there must be an explanation for this.

And with that small reassuring thought, Sirius went to sleep, but nightmares of bloody noses and the harsh words of his brother and cousin had him waking up only two hours later, but by then it was morning, and James was downstairs, making loud noises as he told his parents of their fourth year.

And when Sirius made his way downstairs, he made sure to wipe the frown off his face and replace it with a smile, the Potter's have been so good to him, a second pair of parents, or rather the only parents he ever felt like he'd had. And he couldn't worry them, not more than he already had.

So he smiled, and joined James in the story telling, and they spent their morning laughing with their parents, and Regulus and Hermione were forgotten, if just for a little while.

•••••••••••

There was another dinner at grandfather's house, two days before they were due to head back to Hogwarts for their third-year, and Hermione and Regulus had spent their summer in the Black library, reading up on anything and everything.

Most of the books that littered the library were filled with dark magic and they found themselves intrigued with the whole concept, and so they read until their eyeballs were due to fall out of their heads.

As for their friendship with Severus, the two made sure to send letters to him everyday, if only to check on how he was, not really sure of how his home life was, but assumed it wasn't so good for Sev to be such bitter person. Or maybe he was just okay before he came to Hogwarts and had James Potter and his little gang bully him into oblivion.

Severus made sure to always respond to them, sarcasm being his main tool for conversation, and something shifted in their friendship, and they seemed to be much closer, a bond that was stronger perhaps, and this made them happy, as the worries that sat on their shoulders were beginning to get too heavy for just the two of them to carry.

Severus, like Sirius, James and Remus, was going into his fifth year, and as the summer was coming to a close, his responses became less frequent and this worried Hermione, very much.

She told Regulus of her worry for their friend, and he told her that it must be nothing, that he was just busy, but there was something there, something she didn't quite understand, and so she tried to push the feeling of uneasiness away, but she would be sure to ask Severus if he was all right once she saw him in school.

As two thirteen year olds, Hermione and Regulus were beginning to feel what Alphard referred to as raging hormones, were both were extremely hormonal, and more prone to arguments than they were when they were younger.

But their arguments never lasted more than ten minutes, and soon they'd be back to reading, making observations and keeping notes, telling each other of the different discoveries they made, and sharing their opinions on different dark spells and hexes that they thought would be useful in the future.

When it was time for dinner, they were shocked to see their cousin Bellatrix, who'd recently married one of the Lestrange brothers, but Hermione couldn't remember which one it was, only that he was horrendously stupid, and that grandfather found him to be an irrelevant excuse for a pureblood.

Bella looked, to say the least, jittery, her smile a bit manic, and her curly hair frizzing, as if representing her insanity.

By her side was her husband, Lestrange looked to be as equally unhinged as Bella currently was, and their outfits matched, both wearing black, their wands tucked away.

Bellatrix's dark eyes caught sight of her younger cousins, and her smile seemed to grow, but it wasn't comforting at all, in fact it felt like the room temperature had just dropped a couple of degrees, but Hermione knew better than to resist, as did Regulus.

They couldn't show their cousin that something was off, and that they spent this entire summer missing the blood-traitor.

She approached them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek, and Hermione almost wiped away the mark of lipstick that was on her face but she remained still, and it was Regulus who spoke up first.

"Bella, you're looking well, marriage really does suite you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a small kiss, and their cousin smiled, nodding her head, as if approving of whatever he'd just said.

"Yes, you look beautiful." Hermione added, and bowed her head slightly, a sign of submission, as if acknowledging that Bella was indeed the strongest one between them three, and she patted Hermione on the head, gracing her with yet another horror-filled smile that made bile rise in Hermione's throat, and Regulus's stomach turn.

"Ah, Regulus, Hermione, must I say how _proud_ I am of the both of you. Honorary Slytherins!" she squealed, clapping her hands, her voice high-pitched and ear shattering but they smiled, nodding.

"Unlike that blood-traitor, _Sirius"_ she spat his name with so much venom, and her eyes darkening in a way that made Hermione feel as if she was staring into a cold abyss, and she put a sneer on her face, her anger directed towards Bella for regarding Sirius like he was dirt, and Regulus scowled, but to everyone in the room, it was like they were sharing Bellatrix's hatred towards their once-family member.

"It's so shocking to think that he could be related to you Regulus, doesn't seem like he could be the brother of such a brilliant boy like yourself" her voice still so high, and Hermione almost winced.

"Brother? That's no brother of mine Bella, trust me. He is nothing to me, and is nothing to the house of Black, a bloody Gryffindor." Regulus spoke, his voice cold and Hermione mentally high-fived him for saying this, smart boy.

"Oh Regulus, you make me laugh! If you ever need me to give the little brat a lesson, just let me know. I've got a few connections, very good connections." She grinned, clapping her hands together and Regulus almost doubled-over to throw up right there, but he stood even straighter and gave her a well-practiced smirk.

"I'll be sure to hold you up on that offer cousin" and he kissed her hand once more.

"Anyways, I've a big announcement, that's why Rodolphus and I are here, we've recently met a brilliant man, a man of power, who wants to rid this world of mudbloods, and oh Auntie you would love him" she began, grabbing Walburga's hand.

"We've joined his little group, to fight for his cause." And she pulled the sleeve of her dress up, revealing her forearm, which was tainted by a mark that looked to be a skull with a snake going through it, and just looking at it made Hermione's blood run cold.

"How wonderful!" Walburga clapped her hands; her eyes finding Regulus, and the two teenagers who stood in the room realized that this meant _nothing_ good for them. This meant something far worse than just family problems, much, much worse.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've taken so long in updating, I had a family member in the hospital, and so I haven't been home enough to sit and write with a clear mind, but I'm back, and said family member is much better and out of the hospital.**

 **Here is part 6**

 **Enjoy darlings x**

•••••••••••••••••

 **Chapter 6**

Returning to school had become a burden for both Hermione and Regulus.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Severus did not sit with them, Regulus thought nothing of it, but watching Hermione sitting on the edge of her seat, looking anxiously for their friend, he realized that something was completely off.

Hermione worried about Severus, he has been ignoring their letters by the end of the summer, and she didn't think it was because his owl got lost, he was avoiding them, this was clear.

It became even clearer of his intentions when she found him sitting with the likes of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and their little group of sniveling idiots.

Once they were off the train, Hermione and Regulus made their way into the Great Hall alongside the rest of the students. Severus lost in the sea of people, and once they were sat at the Slytherin table, he managed to slip into a seat next Lucius, making Hermione's lips set into a thin, tight line.

It was clear to anyone that she was not happy. She hated cowards, and she hated that Severus was acting like one.

Regulus tried to calm her down, grabbing at her hand, but she flinched at the touch, and she turned away from him, staring at the table ahead of her.

She felt this horrible feeling deep within her, ever since that dinner, where Bellatrix had brought those dreadful whispers to life, those rumors that were now nothing but the truth. The mark, black and writhing, as if something lived within it, making her skin itch and her forearm flare at the thought of ever taking that mark.

She knew her father would never let her, but she looked over at Regulus, making sure he didn't catch her studying him, he hated that, didn't like it when she observed him as if he was some special specimen that needed to be figured out.

She stared at his own forearm, her eyes burning on that area, and recalling the wide grin that spread on Walburga Black's face when Bellatrix announced the news of a new leader, a movement against the thing she hated most, muggle-borns.

And the thought of the power that it would bring to the Black family name, and the way she looked at her son, who turned a greener shade, looking close to vomiting right there, as if he knew what was coming, and how he could not refuse. Survival, it was key, it was the most important thing, and if he had to be branded like cattle in order to keep himself safe, and his Hermione and brother safe, than that was he would do, and a follower he would become.

Hermione found that Severus was acting strange, and when she was walking out of the Great Hall, walking ahead of Regulus, her head down, she caught sight of Severus itching at his own forearm, and her blood ran cold.

She quickly pivoted, and making her way towards him, determination in her eyes, and she turned her head to see Regulus watching her, eyes wide with anticipation and confusion.

She nodded her head towards Severus and Regulus nodded, making his way towards her, as they both approached their friend.

Severus saw them coming, and tried to find a way out of the crowd, but was stuck, and Hermione latched onto his hand, dragging him to the library, Regulus following closely behind.

Finally finding the corner that she and Regulus claimed as their own, Hermione cast a _Silencio and_ a Notice-me-not charm and turned to look Severus in the eye, studying the way he stood straighter, his eyes darkening a bit, and his lips twitching slightly, a grimace finding its way to his face.

She didn't think, she quickly grabbed at the forearm she watched him itch, and lifted the sleeve.

Nothing was there, and before she could react, he ripped his arm out of her grasp and took a step back, eyes widening.

"What in the bloody _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" he growled, his voice low, and anger pulsing in the magical air that now surrounded them.

"Don't think I'm so stupid Sev, when?" she asked, advancing towards him once again, and he stepped back, Regulus watching the scene unfold before him.

"I have no idea what you are blabbering about. I have important things to attend to Black, so if you would be so kind as to move out of my fucking way, I would be very grateful." He tried to push past her, but she grabbed at his arm.

" _When?"_ she pleaded, her hand gripping his in a fierce way, trying to show him that she truly cared, that she wouldn't turn on him, if he were to admit what his future held.

He looked at her, his eyes softening slightly, and his stiff posture slouching slightly, and she then noticed how tired he looked. He had black circles forming around his eyes, and his face seemed ashen, paler as if he wasn't getting the amount of sleep he required.

She wondered then, what was keeping Severus Snape up every night? Was it the thought of joining this dark wizard on his rampage against muggle-borns, knowing very well that he was in love with the muggle girl in Gryffindor.

"You can trust us Severus, we've been friends for three years. You know we won't turn on you, regardless of the decision you make, or have already made." Regulus finally spoke up, walking forward slowly, making sure to not do anything that would stop their friend from telling them what they already knew, but needed to hear from him.

"The summer before sixth year, is when I am initiated, and that damned mark will be burned onto my flash." Snape muttered, he looked at the ground, his eyes glaring at the carpeted ground, disappointment flashing on his face, and grief lurking in his eyes.

"Who else Sev?" Hermione whispered, her hand still holding his, and he hadn't realized how much he needed this comfort, a comfort that he looked for in the dark summer nights, where his thoughts were filled of the Dark Lord asking him to kill Lily, he almost shivered at the thought of the red-head collapsing after that dreadful green light flashed before her, and his wand pointed in her direction.

He knew that to keep Lily Evans alive, he would have to disassociate himself from her, make sure that no one in Slytherin knew of his love for the girl with the brightest hair, and the greenest eyes.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, all that lot. Malfoy took me to _him_ at the end of the summer, he's heard about me apparently, liked my ability in potions, and my apparent hatred towards muggle-borns." He continued, and Hermione blanched at the sound of such familiar names, she knew of Cissy's relation to Lucius, and she hoped that her cousin would not take the mark, future-husband or not.

"Bella and Rodolphus joined us for dinner at grandfather's house, the night before we were due to head back to Hogwarts, she showed us the mark, it was _terrible_ Severus." Hermione spoke, her voice turning harsh.

"I know of your love for that Gryffindor girl, and I know of her heritage. I know that you wouldn't be doing this if you had a way out." She spoke softly, her other hand touching his chin, and forcing him to look at her.

"I also know that Regulus will soon be asked to join this little group, I don't know when, and I dread the thought of it happening, but I sensed those wheels turning in my aunt Walburga's head, anything that would link her and the Black family to power, she would throw her own flesh and blood into the pits of hell for. I won't let you both go into this alone." She turned to Regulus, gripping his hand so that she was now grabbing onto both of her boys hands.

"When the time comes for you to join Regulus, you will not fight it, or refuse it. You will do it, as should you Severus. And I won't let you do this by yourselves, us three together, we'll have each other." She breathed, her hands tightening around there's, and she felt them squeeze at her fingers.

"Hermione, you can't, your father won't allow you—"Severus tried to argue, but the determination in his friends eyes made him gulp, knowing that they were all in for something horrifying, something that would change them forever.

"Together." She muttered, and she looked at her two companions and they nodded their heads slowly, and she hugged them both, hoping that she was not making a mistake in doing this. That the outcome would be better than what she knew she was going into was.

•••••••••••••••••

Watching James Potter flirt with Lily Evans shamelessly was a source of entertainment for Sirius Black.

He enjoyed it even more when Lily sent a hex at James and he watched as his best friend's hair turned blue, then green, then purple.

James was pale and stricken when he approached Sirius, his mouth opening and closing as if he was unable to comprehend what happened, although he was used to the abuse that Lily constantly put him through. He loved her so much.

"She's brilliant." He finally spoke, his eyes still watching the red head as she laughed with her other friends, Marlene McKinnon amongst the females, her long blonde mane shining in the light, and Sirius found himself slightly entranced by the golden hue that surrounded the girl, and also the fact that the summer had been nothing but good to Marley, whose breasts were bigger and perkier. Oh, how he loved to be a sixteen year-old boy.

"She'll have your balls cut off before you take her out on a proper date, mate." Sirius chuckled, slapping James on the back and getting up to sit next to Remus, who was reading silently, brow furrowed and a concentrated look on his face, whilst Peter and James decided on a game of chess, a game that Peter excelled in and made sure that they knew it, he felt a sense of pride whenever his fellow marauders acknowledged that he was good at something, whether it was chess or a little charm to let them get away with whatever little prank they had up their sleeves.

"Have you spoken to either of them?" Remus asked silently, shutting his book and turning to look at his good friend, his lips set in a straight line when remembering the encounter between Sirius and his family. Hermione's cold eyes were enough to scare away Dementors.

"No, not that I want to, they turned on me Moony! Threw me away as soon as big bitch Wally told them to. And my uncle, he couldn't possibly know about this, right?" Sirius looked worried, but determined to hide it from those around him, family was a very private, and serious matter.

"They're just thirteen year old teenagers, who are unaware of what's happening in the world, and are just doing what they're told to avoid being yet another disgrace for your mother. The woman is scarier than any dark wizard or witch combined." Remus rested a comforting hand on Sirius's shoulders.

"And you know how Hermione and Regulus are, special bond and all, you would do anything for James right?" and Sirius nodded his head.

"And for you Remus, and Peter."

"And that bond, the one we have, where we'd kill for one another, live for one another, protect one another, that's what Hermione and Regulus have, and in a house where Walburga Black breathes, fear is their number one friend, and there's no one to turn to except each other. Do you actually believe that they would leave you like that? It's Regulus and Hermione we're talking about!" Remus was confused, but he was sure that the younger Blacks would never leave Sirius, and certainly not for Walburga, never for Walburga.

"You don't know how my brother is, he's afraid, and he loves my mother. Always was the one to listen to her, always her little favorite. And Hermione is the daughter that the old hag never had, and you said so yourself, where Regulus is, Hermione is his shadow." Sirius was tired, and so he bid his friend a goodnight and made his way into the boy dormitories for a lay down, his brain felt like it was pounding against his skull, trying to escape and find a sanctuary, anything that was far away from the dark thoughts and doubts that flitted in the abyss that was his mind.

Remus remained seated, returning to his book, but the dark storm that was Hermione Black's eyes were pressed to the front of his mind, and he shivered at the darkness that resonated within her, around them, inside of his mind.

He wished that they were okay, he would hate for something to happen to the two people who he'd grown to see as young siblings as well, regardless of their attempts to distance themselves.

•••••••••••••••••

Hermione was packing her trunk for the summer, her hands shaking slightly from the stress that weighed down on her in her third year.

Celia Selwyn was also in the process of locking up her trunk, and the blonde turned to look at the girl with the black curls and grey eyes, the trademark of the Black family.

"What are your plans for the summer Hermione?" she asked, her smile bright, and only slightly sly, a Slytherin at heart, but a kind girl nevertheless, always giving Hermione her space when she needed it, and helping her when she needed it, a good friend for the future perhaps.

"My father and I haven't decided yet, but I would love to catch up on my reading. The library at Hogwarts is magnificent, but so limited to what I want to read." And Celia smiled, understanding the girl's love for books.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to a party that my parents will be throwing in a weeks time, it's my elder sister's birthday, and she turns eighteen, a woman. Anyways, it will be a bore, and I'd rather enjoy your company, you could tell me about all the books you've read, and I could tell you about how cute I find your cousin Sirius." And Hermione giggled, she liked Celia.

"The offer sounds very tempting, I'll owl you with my response once I've talked to my father." And she hugged the girl, before levitating her trunk and walking out of their shared room.

•••••••••••••••••

Arriving home and hugging her father was a routine these days.

Lying to him had also become a routine, where he'd ask her how Sirius and Regulus were doing in school, and how he's heard that she hasn't been speaking to him, only for her to smile and say that she just hasn't had the time, busy with school work, busy with her friends.

She then told him about the birthday party that Celia invited her to, and he nodded his head, telling her she could go.

"Have some fun my darling, you haven't been smiling as much as you used to." And he kissed her on the forehead, walking out of the room and making his way towards his study.

She told the house-elf to inform her father that she flooed to grandfather's house, and that she'll be back right after dinner.

Landing in the fireplace at the House of Black, Hermione comes face to face with her aunt Walburga who was sitting in one of the chairs, reading through the Daily Prophet, a cup of tea resting near her and her black hair piled atop her head, like a heavy crown.

"Hello Auntie" she spoke, and Walburga turned to grace her niece with a smile, one that instilled even more hatred within Hermione, and one that sent chills down the girls spine and froze her heart.

"Hermione! How are you dear?" the woman was a great actress, she'll give her that. No one would even question the way she treated her children, that she beat them, and that she didn't care for them as much as she cared for being the best, the most powerful.

"All's well auntie, how are you? You're looking well." Hermione responded respectfully, the practiced answer out of her lips like it was a common instinct.

"I'm just wonderful, my Regulus is home, perfect boy. You'd be lucky to have a husband like him." She was smiling, beaming, the money and the fame glowing in her black eyes and Hermione almost cringed but she only sent a tight-lipped smile towards the monstrous bitch.

"Where _is_ Regulus?" she asked politely, and Walburga pointed towards the stairs and Hermione thanked her aunt, before bounding up the steps and walking straight into Regulus's room, no knocking required.

"'Mione, hey." He fumbled slightly, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair, only a day apart and he was already being torn up apart inside, this house would kill him eventually, if his mother didn't first.

"I've just come to say hello, probably stay for dinner. Celia Selwyn invited me to her sister birthday party next week, perhaps we'll become good friends, she's a pureblooded witch, a Slytherin, your mother would approve and get off my back about marrying you." She muttered, taking off her shoes and throwing herself on his bed, watching him as he locked his door and lay beside her.

"Celia's nice, pretty, nice hair." He spoke in broken sentences, as if ticking off the parts that he liked, making sure she was suitable enough for his mother's approval, an approval that was necessary for him.

"Very nice hair." Hermione giggled, turning onto her side to look at him. She studied his face, he seemed okay, no bruises were visible yet, and Walburga seemed happy enough. She let out a sigh of relief and stroked his hair as he closed his eyes and focused on her breathing.

"Don't know how much longer I can live like this. Soon enough I'll be branded like cattle for a madman who'll make me torture muggleborns like Potter's for fun and I'll have to act like I enjoy it." He muttered, his voices hoarse, thick with an emotion she didn't quiet understand.

"I'll be there next to you, so that when we're done, you'll be in my arms, and you can cry for their lives and we'll mourn them together. You won't have to hold your demons within you Reggie, never with me." She whispered, and she leaned her head against his and he sighed heavily.

"I love you, very much Hermione. You're the only family I've got." And she watched as he squeezed his eyes tightly before sitting up.

"C'mon, mother would be royally pissed off if we're a minute late to dinner, and I can already feel Kreacher knocking at the door." He muttered, putting on his shoes, and she zipped up her boots before they bounded down the steps and sat next to one another, discussing school with his mother, and the means of power that they would have to achieve and they held hands underneath the table, squeezing whenever a slur was sent Sirius's way.

•••••••••••••••••

"Hermione!" Celia began running down the steps only to be stopped by her mother who spoke with a stern voice, "Lady's do not run Celia." Watching her friend abruptly change her movement until she reached the final step and flung herself at Hermione, arms wrapped tightly around the Black girl, who seemed shocked by the form of affection she'd only ever received from Regulus or her father, but happily returned to the other girl, who was followed by one other girl who was rather tiny and hiding behind Celia like she was a shadow.

She recognized the girl to be Tabitha Rowle, with her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She'd never spoken to the girl, regardless of the fact that they shared a dorm, Hermione had barely spoken to anyone in her dorm this past year, with the thoughts of the Dark Mark, Walburga Black, and the loss of Sirius, and his friends, she felt rather depressed and so she kept to herself, mainly seeking out Regulus late at night in the common room where they silenced themselves and sat in the cold dungeon, huddling next to one another and whispering little secrets.

"You know Tabitha, of course, and Tabitha, this is the great Hermione Black. A real beauty, isn't she?" Celia grinned widely, and grabbed at both girls hands as they smiled at one another, Hermione nodding her head in acknowledgement and the three girls made it out into the gardens where it was filled with people dressed in fancy gowns and sipping on champagne and men sneaking in fire-whiskey.

Hermione spent the day with the two girls, who talked to her about everything, their lives and their time at Hogwarts, the boys they found attractive, where both her cousins, Regulus and Sirius had come up at least a couple of times, and she would let Regulus know that Celia was definitely a good choice for a wife, and she planned to introduce them to one another once they returned to school.

She found herself enjoying the time she spent with her two new friends, and realized that she could see herself trusting them in the near future, when it will be necessary.

They understood each other, with their pure-blood customs and their different rules, they understood the pressure that was put on them and they confided to one another about the struggles of being a pure-blooded girl in a society that viewed women as nothing more than baby-makers and housewives.

They laughed, and joked around. They spoke of boys like they were shiny toys and Hermione felt like a teenage girl, for the first time, since she'd left school.

Leaving Celia's house, leaving a promise to the girl and Tabitha that she'd owl them as much as she can this summer, and with the return of the same promise she left, and returned to reality, where she thought of the end of this summer, and the Severus that will return to Hogwarts, the one that bore the Dark Mark, and hurt innocent muggles, and she threw up the piece of cake she had enjoyed that day.


	8. Chapter 7

Part 7 is here my loves

Sorry for the delay! x

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 7

Returning to school had become such a burden for Hermione, the weight of the world she lived in rested heavily on her shoulders, and she was fully aware of the certain decisions she'd have to make in the near future.

She hoped that her fourth year would be just as plain as the past three years at Hogwarts have been. No conflict, just her, Regulus and Severus.

Being a Slytherin had its benefits, unlike Gryffindor's, they didn't partake in partying, stupidity and loud activities. They remained hidden, aware of everyone when no one was aware of them.

Hermione was seated in her compartment, with Regulus by her side, both reading a book and not paying attention to the missing presence of Severus, whom they knew was a changed man, and feared what he would look or act like when they saw him. Hermione prayed that he hasn't changed, she did care for Snape dearly, and she would stand by him if needed her to.

Putting her book down, Hermione found herself fidgeting in her seat, her finger tapping vigorously against the cover of the book, her hands shaking slightly, and if Regulus noticed this, he said nothing of it.

"I have to pee." She muttered, getting up and leaving the compartment, and shakily making her way out of the part of the Hogwarts Express that was littered with the snakes, and joining the rest of the houses on the other side.

Hermione felt extremely cold, happiness such a far away concept. She vaguely remembered that this feeling of loneliness, and helplessness did not exist before the walls of that blasted castle that everyone seemed to love so much, enveloped her.

Her feelings for Hogwarts, and for the headmaster were very messy, she didn't know whether she loved being away from her father and the people she knew as family, or whether she hated coming to a place where she had to conceal herself, her true self, from the rest of the world.

A place where she could no longer speak to Sirius, or enjoy a conversation with Remus Lupin and James Potter. She could no longer be the child that she was, or relish in the magic she was learning because she was too busy worrying about keeping everyone safe.

To be aware of the harshness of the reality that stood behind those castle walls made Hermione angry. Angry that men like Tom Riddle were allowed to yield their wands and use it to inflict pain, and torture on the innocent forced bile to rise up her throat and a sweat to break out on her forehead.

 _Where in the bloody hell was Severus?_

She was starting to get restless, and the girls that stood before her were giggling, as they too waited for the long line of girls to finish their business and move along.

She needed to drink something, eat something, she was feeling extremely light-headed. She needed to sit down, now, or she was sure that she would collapse. Where was Regulus, she felt alone again, and the cool breeze that she only seemed to feel crashed against her being causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight, and she felt herself release a shaky breathe, wrapping her arms around herself and closing her eyes.

She was vaguely aware that she was shaking violently, and that rubbing her arms up and down was doing nothing for her, not keeping her warm, not comforting her.

She stepped back and her back smacked against the door of a compartment. Letting one hand drop to her side, she was unaware of it grabbing at the handle of the compartment door, or of pushing the door aside and collapsing into a seat inside, not aware of the people who sat there, confused, not acknowledging their presence.

She lifted her knees up on the chair and started muttering to herself, her fingers shakily running through her hair, and her body almost convulsing as she thought of that horrible mark, and how it would be burned into her flesh, how it would be a part of her like it was now a part of Severus.

She wanted to scream, and she didn't notice that the people in the room were calling her name until she came face to face with James Potter and Sirius Black, both staring at her with what looked like concern, but could've been anything else.

"Are you alright Hermione?" she turned to look at Remus, and she knew that she looked bad, really bad. The dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep over this summer, remembering Severus, thinking of what he went through, and what Regulus would have to go through…what she would have to go through.

Shaking her head she tried to still her shaking hands and looked at all of them, studying Peter Pettigrew as he also regarded her with confusion but also the same concern flashed in his eyes.

And then she looked at Sirius and she almost threw herself at him, she needed to hug him, to make sure that he knew that everything she'd ever said to him, she never meant. Oh how she missed him.

And even though she said those horrible things to him, he still looked very scared for her, and he too seemed to be struggling with what he should do, whether he should pull her into his embrace or tell her to get out.

"Hermione?" Remus whispered, and she stared at him, and the scars that she always noticed shined in the light, rubbery pink and white skin that looked like they were painful, but seemed to not bother him, and she wondered what happened to Remus, who hurt him, who inflicted these scars, and why did there seem to be more now then there was just a couple of months ago.

"You know, she talks about you constantly. Always cursing your name, always trying to think of ways to make you pay. Family name tarnished by your stupidity, and all that shite." Hermione began, her voice low and her eyes narrowed at Sirius whose brows furrowed and mouth slightly agape as if he wanted to say something, but she wasn't done. This was getting too much, no one would have to know that she spoke to him, to them, she _needed_ this.

"Surprisingly, she's become even more insane, talking about Regulus and I getting married, and Bella? She's gone completely off her rocker, more than the usual, she's got these ideas and they're…they're bad. So bad." She squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her forehead with her fingers.

At the age of fourteen, Hermione Black was much more beautiful than the majority of any seventh or sixth year girl any boy has ever laid eyes on. Her black tendrils and grey eyes were what stood out the most, but recently she's developed as a woman, more endowed in areas which made it hard for boys in her year to focus on anything else.

"And father, he doesn't know. He doesn't know what I plan to do, and that it will kill him. It will _kill_ him Sirius, do you understand?" she hissed, and Sirius grabbed at her hand, and she wanted to pull away but she didn't.

"You have to understand, that Regulus and I, we don't speak to you, to any of you because the world, it goes further then the bloody rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There's a bad man out there, and he plans on killing people like you, blood-traitors, half-bloods…" and she felt herself begin to shake again, and Remus who was seated next to her grabbed at her other hand and she felt her heart leap slightly at the contact.

"What are you trying to say Hermione?" James spoke, his voice urgent, like he wanted to shake the answer out of her.

"I don't know. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I was looking for Severus and I can't…I can't find him anywhere." She stood to go, but Remus held her down, keeping her seated.

"You can't go out there looking like this Hermione. People will ask questions." Remus muttered, his hold on her tightening slightly, and she wanted to shake him off, to tell him to leave her alone, but his skin burned against hers and she felt a strange wave of comfort take over her, slumping against the seat slightly and closing her eyes, screwing them shut like she wanted to cry but she wouldn't let them see her tears.

"I'm a bad person." She muttered, and Sirius began to protest, but she put her hand up, and he shut his mouth, his brows frowning as he looked at his little cousin.

He loved her dearly, a little sister, a friend, and he hated that they haven't spoken in years, and she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him of what she and Regulus planned to do, but knowing Sirius and the rest of the Marauders, she knew that they'd try stopping them, and that wasn't a possibility.

Not in this world that they lived in.

The compartment door suddenly slammed open and there stood that redhead that Severus was always taken by, and Hermione snapped her eyes up towards her. James seemed to move to the edge of his seat, his hand near his wand, as if Hermione would suddenly grab her wand and curse the muggle girl.

"Oh…hello" the redhead spoke softly, her eyes finding James and she graced him with a small smile.

"Whose your friend?" she spoke, her voice kind and warm, and Hermione felt uncomfortable. She didn't take warmth too kindly, she felt awkward and wanted to stand up again but Remus still had a hold on her.

"Lily, this is my cousin, Hermione Black, and Hermione this is the beautiful Lily Evans." Sirius winked at Lily, who rolled her eyes and graced Hermione with a smile that was blinding, and pretty, and…comforting?

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I've seen you around…Severus. How is he?" Lily's face seemed to grow somber at the mention of Severus, her eyes clouding slightly and Hermione wondered what had happened between the two, Severus never speaks of the girls, but Hermione isn't daft, she's seen him watch her with a weird flicker of emotion in his eyes before he shakes his head and returns to whatever book he's decided to read during dinner.

"He's… he's good. Okay, I guess." Hermione tried to smile at Lily but only formed a grimace, smiling was a hard thing to do.

"That's—well that's good!" Lily tried to sound cheerful, but anyone who was within a 10-mile radius of the girl could sense the unease in her voice, and a tang of sadness.

James also seemed to grow redder in the face at the mention of Severus and Lily. Ah, jealousy, the worst kind of monster.

Lily took a seat next to James, and he instantly grabbed at her hand, squeezing it slightly and looking at her in a way a sixteen year-old should never look at a girl, not at such a young age, but the love shown in his eyes was clear as day, and Lily seemed to be beaming at him as they whispered amongst one another.

However the slamming of the compartment door sounded again, but this time she found herself face to face with a rather breathless Regulus, who was leaning against the compartment door, his breathing shallow and short, and Hermione shook Remus's hold on her, standing up instantly and approaching him.

"What's happened?" she asked, grabbing his hands, and the rest of their company within the compartment also leaned forward, Sirius also standing.

"You fucking disappeared to the bathroom and didn't show for ten minutes Mione, what do you think happened? I thought—never mind what I thought, was just shocked to have Marlene McKinnon tell me that she saw you come in here." Regulus's voice was shaky; he was angry, and confused. But he was mostly worried for Hermione, who still seemed a little shaken up.

"Reg-" Sirius began, but one look from Regulus had Sirius shutting his mouth and taking a seat, copying his friends as they all stared at the two young Blacks.

"I'm sorry Reggie, but sitting in that compartment, with Severus _fucking_ missing for the past hour, I couldn't just stay still and then I got a little dizzy and found myself in here. It's not a big deal. I promise." Hermione started.

"You were dizzy? Are you okay?" he placed his hands softly on her cheeks, and inspected her face and she graced him with a small smirk.

"Scared for me now, are we Reggie?" she teased and he gave her a small smile, leaning in and placing a small kiss on her temple, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Have you found him?" she whispered, her voice tired and worn, as if the world had become too much for her, and Regulus knew it has, and he hated how he could do nothing lift this weight off her heart.

"No" and Hermione almost burst into tears right there, but composed herself and turned to face the others, looking at Sirius, something flickering in his eyes as he regarded his brother and cousin, and he stood again, grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezing it.

"You'll be fine Mione, everyone has bad days." He smiled at her and she nodded her head, before turning to Regulus who wrapped his arm around her, and as they both turned to leave, Hermione's eyes fell on Remus who was watching her with an intense looking lingering in the depth of those blue eyes, and Hermione felt her throat constrict slightly, inclining her head towards him before turning away and leaving the compartment in the arms of Regulus.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Arriving at Hogwarts, sitting at the Slytherin table, and enduring dinner with a bunch of mentally challenged students was enough for Hermione to scream, but the presence of two girls who were grinning at her snapped Hermione out of her reverie.

"Oh Hermione, I've missed you! You haven't sent as many owls like you promised you would." Celia Selwyn wrapped her arms around the girl, squeezing her tightly and Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl loosely, touching was not her forte.

Tabitha smiled at her, placing her hand on her shoulder and squeezing it, and Hermione grinned at the girl, who she found to be so much like her in the smallest of ways.

"Tabitha, Celia this is my cousin Regulus." She introduced them to Regulus, who was seated in front of the three girls with one eyebrow raised as he regarded the love-fest that just took place before him, but gave the girls a small smile nevertheless.

"Oh we know who Regulus is, don't we Tabby?" Celia bumped shoulders with Tabitha who blushed profusely, and looked at the plate in front of her, avoiding Regulus's gaze, who seemed to grow shy as well.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Regulus raised his goblet and gulped down the remaining pumpkin juice, before returning to his book, and leaving Hermione to converse with her friends.

"So Hermione how was the rest of your summer holiday? Did you do anything fun, snog any good-looking blokes?" at this Regulus choked on the piece of chicken he was chewing on, and Hermione turned bright red, smacking Celia on the shoulder and grumbling at the embarrassment the girl seemed to cause Hermione without even noticing.

"No, I did not _snog,_ was it? Any good-looking blokes thank you _very_ much." And rolled her eyes as Tabitha threw a lazy grin her way, and Celia giggled to herself.

The girls continued to talk amongst themselves until a certain shadow was cast upon the four, fourth years and Hermione looked up to see Severus standing there, looking peaky and tired.

She didn't think. She stood up so fast she must've given herself whiplash but she was grabbing on his hand and dragging him out of the Great Hall, the sound of Regulus's footsteps following closely behind as they found a small alcove, cast a silencing charm and a disillusionment charm, and that's when Hermione threw herself at her friend, wrapping herself around him and holding onto him tightly, as he slowly but surely reciprocated the hug, holding onto her as well and shaking slightly.

Regulus placed a hand on his friends shoulder, and squeezed tightly, before moving back as Hermione breathed in the familiar smell of parchment and ink that always seemed to linger on Severus's robes, and then slowly pulled back, analyzing his face and slowly raising her fingers to trace the dark shadows underneath his eyes, he turned to look away form her but she grabbed his chin and forced him to face her, and his lips were in a tight-lipped smile, as he tried to make her feel better, but knew that she wouldn't have any of it.

"Show me." She muttered, and he quickly took a step back.

"No." he held onto his left forearm tightly, and looked at her with a defiance so deep in his eyes that she almost let him get away with it, but this was Hermione Black, and she didn't back down, not even in the presence of Albus bloody Dumbledore.

"I said, _show me_." She hissed, and Severus tried to turn away but she quickly grabbed on his arm, pulling up the sleeve and coming face to face with a tattoo that looked the same as the one Bella was sporting at that family dinner, the skin surrounded it slightly red and the black so distinct against his pale skin. It looked like there was something wriggling underneath it, and suddenly Hermione felt very sick, and gasped before stepping back and leaning against the wall.

"Oh Sev…" she whispered, and he looked to the ground, covering the mark up quickly and turning his back towards his friends.

"Did it hurt?" it was Regulus now, who was asking the question, who hadn't said a word since they first saw their friend.

"Excruciating." Severus stated, his voice devoid of any emotion and his eyes hollow and dark.

"And him…how was he?" Regulus pushed to know, fear gripping his heart, and Severus looked at the younger boy.

"A monster. Inhuman, the thing your parents tell you will grab you out of your bed at night when you don't do as they say. He is hatred and murder itself." Severus muttered, walking back and forth, staring at the two, watching them, gauging their reactions, but all he saw was nothing. They seemed just as numb as he was.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it alone." Hermione mumbled, and his heart burst with a love for the girl that resembled a love he would have for a younger sister, and nodded his head.

"I'm glad you weren't there. Insanity has become quiet the trend amongst purebloods. Lucius said that a meeting will take place sometime this month, I'll inform you of the details once I have them." He ensured them, and just like that the conversation ended and they returned to the Great Hall, ignoring the stares they received from a specific group sat at the Gryffindor table, and the curious looks from Celia and Tabitha who were still seated where Hermione left them a mere five minutes ago.

"Is everything alright?" Tabitha asked, her voice soft, and she was looking at Regulus, and then Hermione. Avoiding meeting the gaze of Severus Snape, who wasn't popular amongst the population of girls in any of the houses, really.

"Yes, all is well, just haven't seen Severus all summer and wished to catch up with him." Hermione spoke up, her voice injected with false happiness, and her eyes not shining like they should, before taking a seat with the rest of her friends, and enjoying the rest of the meal, all the while ignoring the blue eyes that bore into the back of her head, coming from the Gryffindor table, from a boy with scars and secrets just as dark as hers.


	9. Chapter 8

Here is part 8, hope you enjoy loves! X

Chapter 8

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lily Evans was sat with her best mates, Marlene McKinnon and Mary Macdonald as they waited on the last of their friends who shared their Defense class, Dorcas Meadowes.

Her friends giggled amongst one another, and soon the last of the four took a seat, and they all began to converse about one thing or the other.

She distinctly felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her neck and turned to see James Potter grinning at her, offering her a small wave, and she blushed. If you were to tell Lily Evans that she would be happily dating James Potter a year ago, she would have hexed you till you forgot your name, but that was the case, and she was beaming, glowing even.

"Took her six years, was it? To finally say yes to the bloke, and now they won't stop making googly eyes at one another. Quiet sickening if you ask me." Dorcas muttered, but a smirk on her face as she watched the redhead's face turn a shade brighter than her hair.

"Oh shut it Dorcas, I find it adorable." Mary grinned; leaning into the palm of her hand and ogling the couple that made her believe in true love, even if she didn't quiet have it yet.

"More importantly, have you seen Amos Diggory these days, he's looking _fit_." Marlene grinned, a wild look in her eyes as she looked at the Hufflepuff who was currently leaning across one of the tables, waving his hands in the air as he told a story to his friends.

All four girls turned to stare at the boys rather round ass, and began giggling before a shadow cast over their table, and James Potter was looking down at his girlfriend, a jealous yet amused look painted on his face.

"I think that the only arse you should be gawking at, should be mine." He mumbled, running a hand through her bright red locks, and she rolled her eyes, jealousy a common occurrence in their relationship, mainly coming from James, who should know by now, that Lily saying yes to his consistent offers is a blessing and he should take as such.

"Oh dear, I would, if there were anything to stare at." She giggled, and Dorcas snorted, while Marlene and Mary also fell into a fit of giggles, whereas James pretended to pout before the door of the classroom burst open and in walked Professor Merrythought, a group of students following behind her.

"Settle down students, we'll be joined by a couple of fourth years who have been placed in my care, seeing as Professor Kettleburn is currently out ill, something about a wild hippogriff. Well regardless of his absence, he's asked me to attend to his students, and seeing as they have nothing better to do, I thought, why not have them be spectators to this Defense class, learn a few things." The professor clapped her hands together, and soon the fourth years filed in, Hermione and Regulus amongst them.

Sirius watched his brother and his cousin smirk at one another as they took a seat at the back.

"Perhaps they may even participate. We'll see, I am in no mood to send any children to the Hospital wing, so please, do keep yourselves composed and safe." And the class began with their practical lesson, James and Sirius firing spells at one another, Remus and Peter following and the rest of the class doing the same.

Lily threw a jinx Dorcas's way, and the girl blocked it easily. Lily huffed, Defense was not her strong suit, she struggled greatly in the class, and always ended up getting a bit bruised, whether it was physically or if it was her ego, and Dorcas was a bloody natural, blocking and throwing spells as if she could do it in her sleep.

Hermione and Regulus watched quietly, the spells that the sixth year students were using were so simple, in comparison to the things that Regulus and Hermione have been reading up on at Grimmauld, practicing them at school. The two fourth years exceeded most of these sixth years, and could take them out in a second.

But Hermione's eyes were watching Lily, who was struggling with blocking her spells, but was doing much better at firing them.

Regulus was instead watching his brother and his best mate, James throwing spell after hex at Sirius, who laughed it off, dodging it as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Sirius may be good at Defense, even great, but Regulus was a natural. Transfiguration came more naturally to Sirius and that's just the way it was.

Professor Merrythought approached the two, giving them a small smile.

"Would you like to join any of these groups, or are you more willing to participate in the practical by dueling one another? I'd like to see how you've been doing, as we haven't started practical's yet." And Hermione nodded, Regulus saying that he would like to duel his cousin, and the two stood in front of one another, Merrythought watching them.

Hermione grabbed at her black tendrils, pulling them back from her face and tying them up in a high ponytail, discarding her tie, and rolling up her sleeves, Regulus followed, taking his tie off, and his sweater as well, rolling his sleeves up and they both pulled their wands out, bringing them near their faces.

"Give me your best shot Reggie." Hermione smirked, and he returned it with ease, before they both took their dueling stance.

Professor Merrythought leaned forward, and several sixth years and fourth years, including James and his gang, and Lily and her friends, also looked to the two young Blacks, perhaps because they believed that the two were the Devil's spawn and made of dark magic itself, or perhaps because they were intrigued to see the children embarrass themselves, assuming that they had never dueled before.

"Stupefy!" Regulus called out, his voice rough and loud, and Hermione easily dodged the spell.

"Oh c'mon Reggie. Try something a little… _darker._ " And the boy gave her a grin, before retaking his previous stance. Their wands pointed at one another.

" _Alarte Ascendare!"_ Hermione spoke, her voice clear and rang throughout the whole class, and Regulus was a tad too slow in blocking the spell, and she watched as he shot high into the air before collapsing onto the ground with a loud groan, he did not stutter however, quickly getting to his feet and spitting out a spell, " _Carpe Retractum!"_ and Hermione dodged the spell, but not too quickly, the ropes wrapping around her ankles and dragging her towards Regulus, who was smirking at her as she tried to turn and blast the ropes of her legs.

She was now underneath his legs, and he was staring down at her, looking victorious.

" _Colloshoo!"_ she yelled out, and Regulus raised his eyebrows, about to step forward and cast another spell, but his feet were stuck to the ground, the stickfast hex he thought, almost applauding Hermione but was quickly ascending towards the ground and Hermione rolled out of the way, getting the ropes of her legs and standing quickly, her wand pointed at Regulus.

" _Crinus Muto."_ She mumbled, and giggled as his hair turned a shade of pink, growing out towards his shoulders, and he growled playfully, getting rid of the jinx that had his feet stuck to the ground.

"Since you seem so taken by changing ones appearance, lets see if we can do anything about those lovely teeth of yours cousin." Regulus's grin was wide and filled with mirth as Hermione was too slow in comprehending what he just said, and he cast a quick _Densaugeo,_ Hermione's teeth grew at an uncontrollable rate, and the class was now joining in the duel that turned quiet hilarious, even Sirius smiling at his brother, and the fellow Marauders howling as Hermione's eyes widened and she touched her teeth, her eyes then narrowing at Regulus who was now grabbing at his sides, kneeling over.

" _Ducklifors!"_ Hermione said through her teeth, and Regulus was no longer laughing as a duck now stood where he once was, and the class was now in fits of laughter.

"Alright! That's enough. Quiet a show you two put on," the professor grinned at the students, changing Regulus back to his human form, and returning Hermione's teeth back to their previous size.

"I think I'll enjoy practical lessons with you two in my class." She smiled and shook her head.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius called out, and Regulus's heart burst with pride, his brother's approval and appraisal meaning more to him than he'd care to show.

Hermione couldn't help the grin that took over he features, and Remus smiled at the girl, whose ponytail was now messy and her hair stuck out in all directions, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead, but she looked absolutely brilliant, radiant and simply beautiful.

Remus tried to slow down the beating of his heart, telling himself that it would never be a good idea to like his best mates cousin, who is younger than him, practically a baby, but she wasn't. She was growing into a fine young woman, and Remus was trying to compose himself as he approached his friends who were now going towards the two Black, who seemed to be more relaxed than he'd ever seen them since they've come to Hogwarts.

Even Lily and her friends were making their way towards the fourth years, who were being handed compliments by the majority of those who were in the class and witnessed the hilarious exchange of spells between the two.

"That was bloody amazing! You've got to teach me that spell that threw your friend over here 10 feet into the air!" Dorcas grinned at Hermione who couldn't help but smile back, nodding her head.

"And that color-changing spell your performed, bloody brilliant that was." Mary mused, her eyes bright and wide, and Marlene nodded her head.

"You two are pretty advanced casters for fourteen-year olds. Impressive, I can barely get a shield up." Lily huffed, and James graced her with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his chest.

"Best duel yet." Sirius exclaimed, clapping his brother on the back, and watched as the younger Black flinched but didn't move away, this was needed; he needed this little moment where the world around them was forgotten.

Remus watched Hermione, her grey eyes shone with pride and a happiness he'd never witnessed before, and he wanted to hold her close to him, the wolf inside of him aware of the full moon that was in just a week, his territorial instinct and the scent of cinnamon overpowering his better judgment as he watched the girl release her hair from her ponytail and a wave of her scent smacked him in the face, and he almost let out a pleased growl but he composed himself and only smiled at her as she turned towards him, and she gave him a silly grin, before class was dismissed and she and Regulus picked up their ties and sweaters and made their way out of the class, bidding the Gryffindor's a farewell.

"That was nice." Hermione mumbled, her cheeks hurt from smiling, and that was a rarity in itself.

"That was the best lesson I've had yet, and we've been in Hogwarts for three years." And Hermione chuckled, shaking her head at the silly and dazed look that took over Regulus's face.

And she wrapped an arm around his waist and he threw his arm around her shoulder. It was a good day for the first time in years, and they weren't daft enough to _not_ bask in it. They deserved this, they really did.


	10. Chapter 9

Here is part 10 my loves! Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 10

Hermione breathed in the familiar scent that Grimmauld Place had, and she heard the chatter around her.

It was her 15th birthday, which in some way was very insignificant, but her father insisted that they celebrate with the whole family, and who was she to deny her father his happiness?

She smiled gracefully at all the passerby, many guests gracing her with tight smiles, and congratulations on finally becoming a woman, although she felt like such a child, so little in such a big world.

She couldn't spot Regulus anywhere, and it was their last day before they were due to head back to Hogwarts to finish their fourth year. The rain outside slammed against the windows in harsh bullets, and Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe with all these people surrounding her, talking to her, telling her how much she's grown, and that she should see their sons who are standing in that corner over there, what an excellent husband they'll be, and what a beautiful wife she would be.

Hermione finally spotted the familiar head of black hair and quickly made her way towards Regulus, gripping his arm and dragging him towards one of the empty corners in the rather large living room.

"Reggie, do save me from this shite. I've barely had time to myself, with half of these pureblooded bitches trying to claw their way into my social life, trying to see if I was single, and whether or not their sons could be introduced to me." Hermione was babbling, and Regulus raised one eyebrow in amusement, placing his arm around her shoulder and bringing her into his embrace.

"Oh Hermione, its very rare to find a beautiful, _and_ sane Black woman. They're probably thrilled, it's not everyday this happens. An example would be Bella, who at this very moment is following the lead of a mad man who has our friend in his clutches, and plans to kill people like my brother's best mates girlfriend, who also happens to be the love of the life our best friend. Bask in the glory while you can cousin, these things will be the least of your worries once we're forced to endure the mark and it's duties." Regulus leaned towards her as he spoke, his voice a mere whisper, but Hermione only rolled her eyes, trying to make light of the rather harsh truth that he spoke of.

"Come off it Reg, the more we whine like little babies about this mark, the more we'll look suspicious. I've grown to accept the very obvious future we both will have to lead. Hopefully you will too, I can't continue speaking of it like I'm scared, he _doesn't_ scare me, and he shouldn't scare you either. He is after all, merely a man with strange and dark ambitions, and no sense of human empathy, but a man nevertheless." Hermione turned to face Regulus, and she caught him staring ahead, a small smile on his face at the way she merely pushed the idea of the dark mark, as if it was nothing, and he thought that this was the only way she could cope with the situation, he preferred stressing out about it, because at least then he would seem somewhat normal, Hermione just seemed a bit off her rocker, which is not a strange sight for a fellow Black family member.

"Hermione! Darling, come here. There's someone I'd like for you to meet." Her aunt Druella called for her, and Hermione's hand tightened on Regulus's arm, her nails digging into his robes, and he had to pull her hand off, giving her a knowing look before telling her to go, aunt Druella was not fond of waiting, patience is a rarity in this Godforsaken home.

Hermione approached her aunt, who was accompanied by her Uncle Cygnus, and another couple who had a young man standing before them, chest puffed up and his stance oozing arrogance and a pureblooded upbringing that made her want to vomit all over those expensive dragon-hide boots of his.

However, appearance was everything and Hermione merely curtseyed, greeting the couple with a feminine and delicate smile, one that was fake but bright enough to woo them.

"Hermione this is Tyron Nott and his wife Isla. Their son, Theodore is two years above you in Hogwarts." Hermione turned to the boy, who despite his arrogance seemed just as bored as she was, and was rather handsome, with blue eyes and dark hair, he was rather nice to look at, and she couldn't complain.

"Lovely meeting you." Hermione gave them a small nod, and the elder Notts smiled at her, before stating that they should go speak to the Crabbes, telling Theodore to keep Hermione 'company' before walking away with Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus, leaving the two teenagers to themselves.

"I believe that my parents and your aunt are trying to set up a marriage contract between us, _if_ am not mistaken." Theodore drawled, and gave her a lazy smirk. Hermione couldn't help but return the small smile before turning to face forward once again.

"Yes, subtlety does not run in the Black family. Aunt Druella was practically pissing herself with excitement, she most likely has our children's names written down already." Theodore threw his head back with laughter at her comment, and Hermione turned to grin at him.

"So, Theodore was it? I don't believe I've seen you that much, and how strange that is, seeing as we're both in Slytherin." Hermione commented, her index finger wrapping a thick black tendril around it, she regarded him with cool, calculating grey eyes, and Theodore found himself staring at the beautiful girl.

"Please, call me Theo. And it isn't that strange, you are always with Severus and your cousin, Regulus. You enjoy secluding yourself from the rest of us snakes, and I don't blame you. They're all rather dull and daft, if you ask me." And Hermione giggled, shaking her head and turning to fully face him now.

"Theo, I must say, you wouldn't happen to be the worst candidate for a courtship. In fact, I would say you're the best. Crabbe over there kept blushing and muttering things to himself, while Goyle kept talking about himself and gave me no room to introduce myself. Mulciber is vile beyond repair, and Macmillan wouldn't utter a word, regarding me as if I was beneath him, which we both know is untrue. You've got Avery who kept telling me about how much he hates Mudbloods, and it gets rather old, bloody purity and all that shite, and Malfoy is already engaged to my cousin, Narcissa, not that that's a loss either." Hermione leaned backwards, her hands clasped in front of her in an elegant manner, and she watched as Theo looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes, before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You are unlike any other pureblooded witch I've ever spoken to Miss Black, and I'd say it's rather refreshing." He grabbed her hand, leaned forward and placed a small kiss on it, before slowly letting it go, and Hermione let her arm fall limp by her side, a small blush forming on her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Theo, you are like every pureblooded boy I've ever met, only smarter of course." And he sent a smirk her way, before they continued to converse for the majority of the night, Hermione enjoying the conversation like she would with any old friend, of course romantic feelings were out of question, but Hermione could see herself living somewhat okay with a man like Theodore Nott.

"I'd say I wouldn't mind it if you courted me Theodore Nott." Hermione spoke at the end of the night, as Theo and his parents were heading out the door, and he turned to look at her, a small smile on his face and that familiar amused glint in his eyes.

"Well then it's settled, I would like to take you out on the first Hogsmeade weekend once we're back at Hogwarts. You've intrigued me Hermione, and I must say, you looked divine tonight." He leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her cheek before bidding her a goodnight and walking out the door.

"Well, you both looked rather cozy." Hermione turned to face Regulus, rolling her eyes and pushing past him.

"He's not so bad, better than the majority of the pureblooded prats who were walking around." Hermione released her hair from the pins that held it hostage and they fell down in a wavy mess, before she turned to Regulus and smiled at him.

"I've agreed to a date, of some sorts, with him once we're back at Hogwarts. I'd rather him than anyone else Reggie, they're all so vile, so much like Bella and her brainless husband." And Regulus could only nod his head, knowing that Nott wasn't the worst of the bunch.

"I trust you Hermione, you know best after all." And she could only smile at him, before finding her father, and telling him she was ready to go home.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The train ride to Hogwarts was just as boring, but Hermione decided to leave the compartment when there was an hour left before they were due to arrive, to find the food cart and grab some pumpkin pasties.

She found that the cart was all the way on the other side of the train, but her stomach was practically growling at her to feed it, and so she made the trip all the way till the end, where it was no surprise that the cart itself was parked in front of none other than the Marauder's compartment, as they bought half the treats, if not all of them, off the snack cart.

"If you lot haven't already bought every possible item on the cart, I would rather like to purchase some pumpkin pasties. I am rather famished." Hermione stood there, leaning against the compartment door, providing a lazy grin at her cousin and his friends, and the boys only looked up at her, food stuffed in their pockets and mouths. Joining them today, were Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes and Marlene Macdonald, the other curly-headed blonde was missing, what was her name again? Ah yes, Marlene McKinnon.

"Hello Hermione" It was Remus who first greeted her, his soft blue-grey eyes staring at her, regarding her with a gentleness she'd never experienced before, and she felt her heart skip a beat but ignored the feeling almost entirely, before she sent him a small smile.

"Hello Remus, lads, ladies, lovely seeing you after a rather long and dull Winter break. How was your vacation? Mine was filled with marriage proposals, and courtships, rather interesting if you ask me." Hermione sarcasm oozed into every word she uttered. Remus felt his inner-wolf growl at the thought of anyone marrying Hermione, touching Hermione, having Hermione.

"Oh Hermione! Happy belated birthday, I got you something!" Sirius stood up, wrapping his arms around her, tightly holding her in his embrace, and Hermione returned it, rather tired to put on an act of disgust, they still had time before they were marked, they could be nice for now. It won't be too bad.

"Sirius, you didn't have to get me anything." But it was as if she was speaking to a brick wall, and the rest of the compartments guests told her a big happy birthday, smiles and thanks passed around, before Hermione turned to Sirius who pulled out a small box.

"It's just a little something I bought, thought of you as soon as I saw it." And Hermione opened the small box, her mouth gaping slightly, she felt tears tug at her eyes, and she had to compose herself before grabbing the small pin out of the box, it was decorated with a small golden Lyra, like her middle name, with two diamonds indented to either side.

Hermione gripped it tightly in her hand and turned to Sirius, her eyes showing more emotion than he'd ever seen, and he felt his heart burst with love and happiness as she wrapped him into a hug, thanking him in a small whisper and he only nodded his head before they finally got out of their embrace.

She pinned it to her already worn school uniform, and gave Sirius a small smile as she ran a finger over the small object, love coursing through her veins.

"None of you did ever tell me how your winter holidays were. Much better than mine I hope, no pureblooded gits talking about themselves?" and they all laughed, Hermione grinning.

"I can safely speak for everyone and say that our holidays were all rather boring, relaxation our main goal." Remus spoke, and the others nodded.

They were interrupted however, when a rather pretty blonde came in behind Hermione, her lips painted with a bright red gloss, her eyes coated with a blue shadow, and her lashes almost dozed in mascara.

"Remus! I've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione watched, as if in slow motion, as the blondie bounded towards Remus, seating herself on his lap, and placing a rather loud kiss on his lips.

Hermione found that she was not the only one shocked with what just transpired.

Remus seemed rather flushed, and embarrassed as his friends sent him questioning looks, and Hermione just stood there with a rather blank look on her face.

"Everyone, this is…Michelle Vance. She's in Gryffindor, a year below us." And Sirius only grinned like a fool, while James and Peter snickered at Moony's misfortune.

Michelle Vance was a nice enough girl, but rather loud and obnoxious, in fact, she was not the girl that everyone would've seen Remus with. They were opposites, but you know what they said about those.

"Lily, Dorcas, Mary! How are you girls? How were your winter hols?" and the girls all looked rather speechless, still shocked by the girl who was seated on Remus's lap unapologetically.

Hermione had to cough awkwardly because the tension in the room was rather suffocating, and Lily seemed grateful for this.

"Oh, and who are you?" Michelle asked, her voice still very loud.

"Hermione Black." And Hermione watched as the girl's face blanched slightly.

"Oh. Sirius's cousin then?" Michelle seemed to have changed her stance, she seemed a lot more defensive, as if Hermione were to pull her wand out and hex her.

"Yes, are you alright? You seemed to have gone a bit pale." Hermione was concerned for the girl; she'd never spoken to her, so there was no reason for her to be so afraid.

"No, no I'm alright. Just shocked that you'd be speaking to any Gryffindor that's all, you are a Slytherin after all." Hermione wanted to be shocked, but this stereotype against Slytherin's shouldn't come as a shock to her, she was so very used to it by now.

"Oh dear, this house rivalry is of such little importance for me. Gryffindor, Slytherin, hippogriff, I don't have much care for it all." And Michelle found that Hermione's tone had become very cool, very blank of any emotion and she found that she was rather scared of the young Black, because she seemed far more dangerous than any other person she'd come across.

"O-of course, I was just saying." And she leaned further into Remus's embrace, and Hermione's eyes followed the girl's actions, her teeth grinding slightly against each other, the silence in the compartment reflecting everyone's discomfort.

"I've gotten my pumpkin pasties, and should really get going. Thank you again for the gift Sirius, and for the birthday wishes everyone, and _lovely_ meeting you…"

"Michelle" Michelle muttered, and Hermione nodded her head, a tight-lipped smile on her face before turning away from the compartment and making her way towards her own, where Severus and Reggie were reading their books in silence.

"She was rather strange wasn't she?" And Sirius only shook his head; not liking the way Michelle spoke of Hermione.

"You did assume she was a type of personality just because she was in Slytherin Shelley, I mean, I'd be a bit defensive." Mary muttered, and Lily nodded her head.

"Hermione's a good kid, just quiet." James spoke, and Sirius offered him a smile, knowing that defending his cousin meant a lot more to him than he'd show.

And just like that the conversation ended, and everyone turned to whatever they were doing previous to Hermione and Michelle's arrival, however this time, Remus was preoccupied with the rather pretty girl on his lap, but his mind on a black-haired beauty with storm-grey eyes and pink luscious lips.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione was seated at the Slytherin table, enjoying a rather delicious vegetable stew, and her other hand holding onto a potions book, her eyes scanning the words, making mental notes and at times placing the book down, taking a bite of her food, and then scratching a side-note into the margins of her textbook before moving onto the next page.

She was rather preoccupied with her work to notice that there was a presence next to her, and she turned to see a rather good-looking Theodore Nott gracing her with a sweet smile, and she put her book down, marking the page she was on and turning to him, and returning his nice smile.

"Hello Theo, long time no see?" and Theo only chuckled, before fully facing her, and asking her how the train ride was.

"It was alright. Theo, do you know anything about a Michelle in the Gryffindor house?" and Theo turned to look towards the table, his eyes wandering for a while, before he found the familiar head of blonde hair.

"Yeah, she's a pretty little thing, bit of a slag, known for her little escapades with the Ravenclaw boys, some of them are my mates and they've told me a few stories." Hermione merely nodded her head, before returning her attention to Theo, and they conversed for a while, Regulus and Severus sitting in front of them, talking amongst one another but eyeing the two every now and then, Severus trying to shoot questioning looks but not saying much.

They were soon joined by Celia and Tabitha, the latter blushed at the sight of Regulus, who only grinned in return, and the conversation now consisted of the six Slytherin's, promptly after the two girls were introduced to Theo.

Conversation flowed easily, and there were meaningless things discussed, books they've read, political views and such, and it was rather interesting. Hermione could even say she enjoyed it, and she laughed quiet a lot when she was Theo.

Her eyes glittered as he spoke to her, his eyes regarding her softly, and she could see herself wearing that piece of jewelry that would make it rather obvious that they are together, and when dinner was over Hermione bid Theo a goodnight before going off with Celia and Tabitha, Regulus telling her that he'll see her later tonight, or tomorrow morning as he and Severus walked slowly behind the girls.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The following week consisted of boring classes, and mindless chatter.

Regulus found himself focusing on the mousy brown-haired girl who was always with his cousin.

Tabitha Rowle was a pretty girl, not gorgeous like Marlene McKinnon or Mary Macdonald, but she was pretty nevertheless. She was kind for a Slytherin, and it was shocking that she was even in the house of snakes to begin with, but she was a refreshing part of his day, and he rather enjoyed her presence.

They usually found each other in the library, and sat next to one another, hands brushing against one another as they worked on whatever homework they were given, and today they had stayed at the library longer then usual, and they got to talk about things that went further then the ingredients of Drought of Living Death.

Regulus liked the sound of her voice, it was soft and nice, soothing even. And as she spoke of her life at home, of her winter holidays, and just little things, Regulus leaned forward, his face now only inches from hers, and he could hear her breathing pick up, she stuttered until she became quiet and they stared into each other's eyes, her blue eyes staring into his grey ones and before either of them could think, Regulus leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, and he heard her gasp, instantly swallowing her soft sounds and gripping her waist softly, pulling her closer and her hands came up to his neck, cupping his face and deepening the kiss.

The kiss lasted for a minute, and when they pulled away they were both breathless, eyes shining with something new, something beautiful and when they packed away their things, Regulus grabbed her hand, linking his fingers with hers and they made their way back to the Slytherin Common Room, letting go of each other's hands at the entrance, bidding each other a shy but promising goodnight and making their way into their respectful dormitories.

Regulus grinned to himself stupidly, and found that Severus was awake, and so he decided to bore the older boy with the details, and Severus listened but only rolled his eyes at the lovesick state that his best friend was in, before they turned the lights off and fell asleep.

Tomorrow seemed more promising than it had before, and perhaps it had to do something with the mousy-girl named Tabitha, or the way her lips felt against his.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione got up earlier than usual, washing up, running a comb through her thick black hair, and rummaging through her trunk for something presentable to wear.

She decided on a simple pair of black jeans, a maroon woolen sweater, and black boots. She tied her hair up in a lose ponytail, and placed a hat on her head before making her way down to the Great Hall, where Regulus and Severus were already seated, munching on breakfast and conversing amongst one another.

She greeted them and scooped some eggs and bacon onto her plate before taking a seat, and munching on her breakfast, listening into Severus and Regulus's conversation, including herself every now and then.

"Regulus, did you inform Hermione that you've managed to snog her little friend who always blushes and mutters things to herself?" Severus raised an eyebrow as he drawled, sipping on his pumpkin juice and looking expectantly at Regulus, who only blushed and glared at his best friend.

"I was just about to mention it, thank you _very_ much Sev. You always know how to bring about good news." Before turning to Hermione.

"Tabitha and I…we kissed and it was rather lovely. I'd like to see where it goes." And Hermione could only smile brightly before throwing her arms around Regulus.

"Congratulations Reggie! She's a lovely girl, don't break her heart alright?" and then she turned back to her food, before she felt a shadow loom atop of her and she looked up to see Theo dressed nicely, black sweater, black pants and black boots, a grey woolen scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Good morning Miss Black, I'm rather looking forward to our little Hogsmeade escapade. Are you done with breakfast?" he seemed more handsome today, almost beautiful. He really was a sight to look at, and Hermione realized that she had enjoyed his company so far, and he'd fit into her circle of friends quickly. She was unsure of whether or not she would ever feel romantically towards him, but she did know that she was physically attracted to the man who stood before her, and his sense of humor was enough to get her through the day.

Hermione nodded her head, and wiped her mouth before she stood, and Theo offered her his hand, and she gripped it, his fingers interlacing with hers and she smiled at him, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink.

And they made their way out of the Great Hall, not once noticing the eyes that burned into the back of her neck.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Remus watched as Hermione stood from her seat at the Slytherin table and gripped that Nott git's hand, before making her way out of the Great Hall, and he watched as they talked and she threw her head back in laughter, and he smiled down at her.

They looked like they were happy, care-free, the perfect pureblooded couple and he felt his wolf thrash within his mind, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, but he promised Michelle that he would take her to Honeydukes today, and then to the Three Broomsticks for some lunch, and he always kept his promises, regardless of who they were made to.

"Didn't know Mione was seeing that Nott kid." Sirius commented, his eyes too following the retreating figures of the couple, and Remus found that he tasted bile on his tongue at the thought of them being a couple, of Hermione being with someone that wasn't him.

"Yes, neither did I." Remus muttered before shaking his head and eating the rest of his food, watching as Lily and James made their way towards them.

"Hey Sirius, just saw Hermione with Theodore Nott, they looked rather cozy, know anything about that?" James commented as he took a seat, Lily sitting across from him and next to Remus.

"Knew nothing of it, but Nott isn't the worst Slytherin. Arrogant git, yes, but he isn't borderline insane like Mulciber or Avery." And James nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I just think they happen to look cute together." Lily said, her voice firm. And James merely rolled his eyes, in which Lily slapped his chest and he kissed her on the forehead, before they moved on to another argument.

Remus only muttered to himself, a foul mood setting over him, and he hated the power the little witch had over him. He hated it, but loved her.


	11. Chapter 10

**I am** _ **so**_ **sorry I have not updated in so long. I am in my last year of school, and so I'm trying to survive and get exams and assignments done on time. This is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing it!**

 **Enjoy lovies! X**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chapter 11

It was the third week back to the same routine, wake up, eat breakfast, go to class, do homework, sleep and repeat.

Hermione was getting quiet bored, but a young man by the name of Theodore Nott was a source of great entertainment, and said entertainment was currently seated next to her in a small alcove in the vast Hogwarts library, his hands skimming through a rather large tome, his lips glistening due to the fading sunlight. Hermione caught herself staring at him more times than she should.

She was starting to develop some type of emotion towards the boy, and even found herself imagining his lips against hers, but always shook it away because that was _inappropriate._

She was only fifteen years old, she shouldn't be focusing on such vulgar things but his hands were just so _big._ And Hermione found that she wanted him pressed up against her in the least innocent way possible, with those big hands on her waist, in her hair, on her skin, just everywhere.

She was losing focus, and she knew that with him beside her there was no way that she would get anything done, not now, and not later.

"Alright there, Hermione?" his voice rumbled, and she woke from the Theo daze that she was caught in. Of course she was alright, he is just a boy, a very good-looking one, but a boy nevertheless. And she really didn't have anyone to talk to about her conflicted emotions, and her raging sexual desire. She could talk to Tabitha and Celia, but she knew better than to run to either of them. One was her cousin's girlfriend, and the other couldn't keep quiet even if you begged her to.

Tabitha and Regulus were going strong, holding hands in the most discreet way, and probably snogging at this very moment. She was happy for Regulus, she truly was, but she didn't like to think where his tongue currently was.

It was, strangely, at the thought of Regulus's tongue that she realized Theo had asked her a question.

"Sorry–just a bit tired. This potions essay will quiet literally be the death of me Theodore." She tried not to shiver at the soft, yet low sound of his chuckle. _Merlin,_ she thought that she might as well jump on the man and kiss him senseless. You would think she was like one of those ditzy girls that chased Sirius and the rest of the marauders, but she surely isn't, and she needed to pull herself together this instant. This was highly inappropriate.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn is a very _special_ man, but good at what he teaches. If only he wasn't as obsessed with celebrity, I might actually try to enjoy his class. Here, let me see what you've written so far. I've currently got the highest mark in my year for potions, so you're in luck." And he extended his hand towards her, and she stopped breathing for what seemed like an eternity but it was only a second as his long fingers were outstretched before her.

"Umm—yes of course, here you go." And she placed the paper in his hand, trying to control her the tremor of her hand, not wanting him to know of the effect he currently had over her. He'd just love it, Hermione Black, raging-hormonal teenager, willingly offering herself to me. Well, of course he wasn't thinking _exactly_ that, but it was something along those lines, she just knew it.

"Very well written Hermione, and you know I never lie." And then he did it, he fucking smiled at her, or was it a smirk. Anyways, she was unaware of what came over her but she leaned forward, and she could honestly feel her eyes darkening, and she could see now that his smile was gone, and with her lips parted and with his tongue swiping over his own lips, wetting them, she then realized that his eyes were completely black.

And gone was the potions essay, as it was now thrown behind him, his hands grabbing at her waist and her back slammed against the wall of the alcove as he kissed her bloody senseless.

 _What a fucking rush. Merlin's beard, those hands, and he tasted absolutely fabulous._

She couldn't have asked for a better first kiss, first snog, whatever it was, it was fucking good.

She felt him kiss down her neck, and towards her the collar of her shirt, where he then looked at her from under his lashes and she couldn't stop it now, she gripped her wand, cast a Notice-Me-Not charm, a disillusionment charm, and he quickly ripped her shirt one, laying her down, kissing down, towards the valley between her breasts, the swell of her breasts, and she couldn't breathe. She was panting, whimpering, even moaning and she could feel him against her hip, hard as steel.

"Theo" she whimpered, and he growled against her neck, nipping at it, and then pressing his tongue against the stinging skin.

"Merlin Hermione" he was breathing against her lips again, and she quickly grabbed his neck, slamming her lips against his, before they were both out of breath and she could no longer feel her lips, numb for the mindless snogging.

They slowly sat up, both lightheaded from what must've been a dream but they were in fact seated in an alcove, in the library, hair mussed, lips swollen and bright pink, Theo's shirt risen, and Hermione's completely ripped open, while her skirt circled around her waist.

"Well, that was—" Hermione began, and turned to look at Theo who gave her a bright smile, before they both broke into a fit of giggles. She could not believe she'd done that, not only had she let him kiss her, shove his tongue down her throat and snog the magic out of her system, but she let him see her bra, let him kiss her in places she'd never felt kisses before.

"Amazing. Excellent performance on your behalf Miss Black." And he grabbed her hand, kissing it softly and she only chuckled to herself, before realizing that they should probably head to the Great Hall for dinner, and they both stood, fixing their clothing and patting their hair down before grabbing their things, removing the charms Hermione cast, and made their way down for dinner.

Upon their arrival to the Great Hall, Theo leaned in towards her, whispering very naughty promises before pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of her ear, very soft, very sexual, a promise held behind that one kiss and she burned with desire.

She went to her friends, leaving Theo to join his own gang of snakes. Sitting next to Severus, Regulus sitting opposite them, his attention focused on Tabitha, Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto her face.

"Smiling could only mean that you and the dunderhead over there had done inexplicit activities. Do try to hide it Black, you look like a lovesick puppy." And Hermione could only smirk at Severus, leaning her head against his shoulder and he did nothing to push her off, secretly enjoying her company, she'd grown on him like a younger sister, or an ingrown toe nail, annoying but a constant.

"Oh Sev, you've always been such a charmer. Honestly, what would Reg and I do without your constant slap of reality, and unasked opinions?" And Severus only snorted, his lips in a thin line but she could see amusement glimmer in his eyes.

"I would rather not discuss Hermione's sexual activities with Theodore Nott, I can actually sleep better at night not knowing where his hands have been. Thank you very much." Regulus grumbled and Tabitha only giggled, looking at Hermione with a look that promised that she would get all the information later.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Remus found it hard to swallow his food, Hermione looked absolutely ravishing, and her black hair was a mess of curls, cascading around her in the most beautiful way, her dark eyebrows arched just perfectly, and her lips a rosy pink. All he wanted was to lean against her and shove his nose into her mane, inhaling her scent until it was tattooed against his brain.

He was momentarily pulled out of his reverie, thrown back into reality as Theodore Nott leaned into her instead, causing the young female Black to blush and give him a smile. Remus felt himself getting angrier but held it together, because Shelley was seated right next to him, and her hand was moving up his left thigh and all he could think about was Hermione. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Nott and my cousin seem to be getting closer. I'm not sure I like it." Sirius muttered, but said nothing else and Lily only rolled her eyes.

"It's none of anyone's business. I personally think they look rather cute together, and I've honestly felt like we've had this conversation before."

"Theodore Nott is fit. Good for Hermione, lucky girl she is." Marlene mumbled, her eyes fluttering towards where the Slytherin sat, chuckling along with his friends.

"I second what Marley said, the boy is unbelievably handsome. Most good-looking Slytherin I've come across since Lucius Malfoy, and he was a massive prat." Dorcas spoke, her mouth filled with mashed potatoes, gravy dripping down the side of her mouth.

"Would it kill you to act like a lady, or somewhat female Dorcas? For Merlin's sake, you've got fucking gravy dribbling down your chin. How do you expect that Ravenclaw boy to notice you if you act like you've been on a hunger strike for the last seventeen years of your life." Marley tsked and grabbed a napkin, rubbing Dorcas's face, huffing every now and then as she tried to clean her friend's face, while the latter pushed her hand away.

"I've already got a mother I dislike Marley, I would rather not have another." Dorcas groaned, snatching the napkin out of the blonde's hands, wiping her face. "Where's Mary by the way? She hasn't even stepped foot in the Great Hall for dinner, not even to drop her things, or to say hello." Dorcas spoke, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Your hypocrisy is unlike any other Dorcas, telling me to stop acting like your mother when you've taken the maternal role for Mary. Or are you just harboring secret feelings for our dear friend Mary? You can tell me, I'll promise to tell everyone." And Dorcas snorted, rolling up the napkin and throwing it at Marley, hitting the girl smack in the face. Lily giggled, rolling her eyes at her best friends, they always acted like bickering children, but she knew that the girls were very close.

"Ah, there is our Mary right now!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing the attention of several people around them. "And she seems to be completely ignoring us, is she walking towards the Slytherin table? What the bloody fuck?" Sirius was standing now, watching one of his close friends walk towards where Nikolas Mulciber was currently seated, her walk admant and rushed.

And that's when she shrieked bloody murder.

"You _foul fucking arsehole!"_ Before she launched a stinging hex at the boy, and she seemed to be shaking. The Marauders stood quickly, walking towards the table.

"Mary! What's happened?" Lily was close behind the boys, as were Dorcas and Marley, both girls sporting their wands.

"This little shit over here, decided it would be _hilarious_ to lock me in one of the broom closets for a whole hour! A fucking hour! Making sure that I couldn't use any spell to open it up!" Mary was waving her hands in the air like a mad woman, and no one noticed Hermione standing up and making her way towards the group.

"Nikolas, we've discussed this behavior. You wouldn't want certain… _people_ hearing of your childish actions. Some decisions may be taken back. I know how much you want this, so I suggest you focus on keeping your grades up and staying low rather than locking girls in closets. It is _beneath you_ Nikolas; I would've seen this coming from your dull friend, Lestrange, but not you. How disappointed people will be." And Hermione's voice was cool, a chill filling the room, her message vague and no one really understanding what she meant by whatever she just said, but Mulciber seemed to gulp rather loudly, his eyes widening only slightly before he settled for the usual scowl.

"And how would _you_ know Black? You know nothing, you haven't even been spoken to." And the sharp look that Hermione gave him made him shut his mouth, knowing how silly it was to question her. The Black female was the scariest of the three that attended the school, her words harsh but all truth. He knew that she would find a way to destroy him, and his aspirations, regardless of whether or not she herself was a part of the movement or not.

"Don't be silly Nikolas. You know better than I, that I can do things that will provide you with everlasting pain. Focusing your attentions on a silly Gryffindor will get you nowhere, _friend. Watch out."_ And Mulciber only looked away, muttering something under his breath before leaving the table, pushing past the stunned Gryffindor's, all of them looking at Hermione like she'd grown five new heads.

"Alright, what the fuck was that Mione!" Sirius, the utter buffoon, was the first to speak.

"Lower your voice Sirius, being obnoxiously loud is not becoming of you. And it is none of your concern, although a thank you would suffice." She spoke, her voice calm as she regarded Mary who only rolled her eyes.

"You called me silly, I don't exactly know how to feel about that." Mary uttered.

"I also told Mulciber to kindly fuck-off, and know that he won't bother you again. Trust me."

"And why should I trust you? You're just like every other Slytherin, sneaky and sly." Mary spoke boldly, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"And you are just like _every_ Gryffindor, too prideful and too stupidly brave to say thank you when thank you is necessary. You're quiet rude, perhaps you need another hour in the closet, to think about your actions. I could always tell Mulciber to do as he pleases, and once that's said, who knows _when_ he will stop. You know how boys are at that age Mary, you know very well." Hermione spoke, her voice lowering an octave once again.

Mary didn't back down however.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am a slag?" She said, her voice shrill. Hermione could only shake her head softly, her smile wide and cold.

"Of course you would assume that I was, but I was merely insinuating, never telling. You made that assumption yourself, putting words in my mouth. Don't pop a vein Mary, I only helped you and you're being very hostile. I'm feeling attacked." Hermione kept smiling, but her patience was wearing thin. Mary was being a brat, and she needed that to stop before wands were drawn and Mary will regret that.

"Thank you Miss Black, but I could've handled that on my own." Hermione only huffed, a snort also making its way out.

"No, you wouldn't have been able to handle that yourself. In fact, its clear by the way you are standing, and by how shallow your breathing currently is, that you were so obviously scared of how Mulciber would react, and I could also tell from the way you slightly leaned backwards when your friends showed up, that you were happy they were there, more specifically the boys, you know, to fight the big bad wolf for you." And Hermione turned away not wanting to discuss this anymore, she was getting tired.

She called for Theo, and the boy came beside her, grabbed her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall, leaving the Gryffindor's speechless, and Mary both shocked and fuming.

"The little bitch." She hissed, and almost ran after Hermione, but one look from her friends told her that it was not best to provoke the girl, not knowing what she was capable of exactly. And Sirius found it hard to believe that he was actually afraid of his little cousin.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione was unsure of transpired in the Great Hall, all she did know, however, that Mary Macdonald should watch how she spoke to her, because Hermione did not tolerate disrespect, especially from someone as dull as Mary.

Mary was kind to her previous to their little clash, but of course the muggleborn did the one thing that all muggleborns claim is unfair, she generalized and assumed that the stereotype about Slytherin's was true, resulting in her bad behavior and wrong choice of words towards Hermione, rather than thanking the girl.

Hermione thought of this as Theo was currently leaving kisses down her neck, and she had to pull away.

"Theodore, I will ask you this as a friend, as a confidant even, so I want an honest answer." She spoke slowly. Theo seemed very confused, but slowly nodded his head, trying to think of what to say but decided it was best to hear her question first.

"You know that the world we live in is…changing. It is changing in _many_ different ways, and there are people who are demanding change, a certain man specifically is growing a movement, one that most purebloods are apart of. What I'm trying to ask…or tell you Theo is whether or not you plan to join this movement?" Hermione's voice was cold, and low. Theo shivered, his blood turning cold at the question, but knowing exactly what she was trying to hear from him.

"You asked for honesty. I do not particularly care for muggleborns, nor do I despise them. I find that their presence in their word is quiet irrelevant, but I do believe that us, pureblooded wizards, do deserve some kind of upper hand. We've lost a bit of our glory, and that is something I wish to fight for and restore. Does that answer your question?" And Hermione found that his answer both concerned and relieved her. Because he was stating that he was willing to join the movement, but he was also conveying to her that he was not willing to slaughter muggleborns and dance on their bodies as her cousin, Bella, and Lucius Malfoy were currently doing.

"Yes…it answers my question. Thank you." She whispers, as he leans forward to place some more kisses along the base of her throat, and she decides to shut her mind off, and to bask in the desire that was building in the region below her naval. The familiar tug making her legs clamp together, in order to create any type of friction that could relieve her. Theodore Nott's tongue did things to her, things that made her feel alive and on fire in the most erotic way.

She allowed him to leave a mark, one that she didn't care if other people saw. And she felt her head lull to the side as he continued to lick and suck, before she gripped his hair and tugged his head upwards, capturing his lips with her own.

"You are the most divine creature Miss Black, and you taste absolutely exquisite." And she could only whimper as his _large_ hands skimmed up her thighs, lifting her skirt slightly. They were currently residing in one of the various broom closets that were littered in almost every hallway in Hogwarts. Most of the broom closets were used by students who found the need to ravish one another like Theo was currently doing to her; and Theo made sure to add extra charms on the door, just in case anyone decides to barge in.

His hands lifted her skirt so that it was wrapped around her waste, and her simple black undergarments were exposed to his blue eyes that were alight with desire and lust, for her. And the look he gave her was enough for her to lean forward and kiss him once more, her tongue licking at the seem of his lips, begging for entrance, to feel his own hot tongue against hers.

He groaned as she gently suckled on his tongue, and he pulled back, one hand caressing her cheek while the other skimmed her underwear-clad hip.

"I want to try something with you, if that's okay Hermione." He whispered against her lips and she found herself panting, her cheeks feeling warm and she knew that her eyes were dark and lustful like his were. She couldn't find the ability to form words and so she merely nodded and he leaned forward to capture her lips in a short and sweet kiss and then she felt him there. His hand lightly skimmed the front of her underwear, against her most sacred area of her body and she felt herself almost convulse.

She was only fifteen, and this was crazy but she could barely contain herself and after her little engagement with both Mulciber and Mary she felt the need to relieve the stress and worry that filled her.

"Spread your legs for me, my love." And she does just that, her legs now creating enough space for his entire arm to fit through, and he slowly slides down her underwear, his eyes never leaving hers.

His hands slide down again and he cupped her right there and she felt her hips buck at their own accord, her quiet moan making him harden against her.

"So wet, so ready for me." He whimpers slightly, his lips wet with saliva as his fingers move further between her legs, two of his fingers spreading her folds allowing the cold air in the broom closet to hit against her sensitive nub.

" _Fuck"_ she grunts, leaning forward so that her head was against his shoulder, but he tells her to look at him as his finger slowly begins to circle around her bundle of nerves. She attempts to keep her eyes open, but they are lidded and she can only see him, barely his eyes darkening with each moan that escapes her pink and swollen lips.

One of his fingers slides down towards her slit, and she feels her legs weaken so his arm wraps around her waist while his other hand continues to circle around her clitoris, while one finger slides against her slit once again. She could feel herself drenching that finger.

He looked at her as if asking for permission and she couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"Please Theo, _please."_ And he slowly sunk one finger inside of her and she hissed in pain at the foreign feeling, but after he removed it and plunged it in once again, she felt herself get used to the feeling and the pain slowly subsided and inexplicable pleasure overtook her as he pressed down on her clit and fingered her in the most glorious way.

"Yes, yes, yes, _yes. Oh Merlin!"_ She whined, his hands not ceasing their movements, and the familiar tug below her naval let her know that she was close. So close.

"I'm almost there Theo. Oh my…" and she cut off mid-sentence as he slammed his lips against hers, his hand movements quickening and soon she was convulsing, her entire body shaking with pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Theo's lips suckling on the skin below her ear.

His finger was slowly removed from her opening and she gasped a the loss, as well as the way he brought it up to his mouth, licking it clean, his eyes never leaving hers.

She could feel the sweat against her skin, and she could see the obvious bulge in his pants but she just wasn't ready for that, just yet.

"Thank you." She whispered, her face red but she never looked away and he leaned forward to give her another sweet, and slow kiss.

He lifted her underwear off the ground and tucked it into his pants, giving her a small smirk as she fixed her skirt, and felt the cool air blow against her now wet womanhood.

"Not nice Nott, but I'll find it in me to forgive you, now that I know what those fingers are capable of." And he grinned, a chuckle leaving those lips as he wrapped his arms around her and they walked out of the broom closet and headed back to the Slytherin Common Room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Part 12**

•••••••••••••••

The Marauders were strutting down the halls of Hogwarts, their laughter filling the silence and bouncing off the walls as Sirius told them of a night in which he was caught by the German Minister as he was peeling a rather complicated dress off his daughter, at one of the many infamous Ministry Balls that the Potter's hosted.

James threw his head back, his laughter loud and boisterous, "I still can't believe that you ran out of there with your pants off, and your shirt torn open. How the hell did he not hex you before you managed to lock yourself in one of the bathrooms? And where the hell was I?"

"Jamie boy, you were busy sulking because that was during time in which Lily Evans despised your entire being, and sent you a rather nasty Howler when you attempted to invite her to that ball. Although, I'm surprised you missed it my friend, that man was loud, and I'm pretty sure he called me a manwhore in German, but the specifics are not important." Sirius muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly, a grin overtaking his face as his friends fell apart with laughter once again.

"You never cease to amaze me Padfoot, truly. I have never met someone as… _special_ as you are." Remus teased, a smirk on his face as they continued to make their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh shut it Moony, remember that one time we caught you in a rather compromising position in the Astronomy Tower. I do recall your hands were up Evelyn Michelson's skirt, and from what my _poor_ memory can remember, her hands were also down your pants." Remus blushed furiously as his three friends were now back to laughing, however this time it was at him.

"You do know that it wasn't in my control. The wolf loses it around that time, and for some reason boobs become a rather fascinating piece of human anatomy." Remus muttered, as he glared at Sirius who only smiled innocently.

"Next time your wolf decides it wants a good ol' shag, how about you take the Marauder map with you. And to think you were the smart one in this group." Sirius continued to tease his friend, and James only nodded his head in agreement.

"You should know how we are by now Moony mate, how could you think we wouldn't follow you when you just left dinner so quickly, with Evelyn in tow. You clearly overestimated our ability to respect your privacy." James threw a wicked smirk at Remus, who could only shake his head and laugh at his idiotic companions.

"James!" a voice called from behind them, and James turned with a soft smile on his face as he turned to face Lily, her steps quickening as she made her way towards her boyfriend, a similar smile gracing her pale face. Her eyes seemed brighter, with the sun hitting her hair in just the right way that it seemed she was a Goddess. James sometimes wondered how it took him six years to finally get her to believe he did truly like her, and that the chase and the ignorant, prick-like behavior was just him lashing out when the feelings got too much to handle.

"Hello handsome" she greeted, her lips caressing his, and he could hear his friends gagging behind him, as he pulled her closer, his arms wrapping around her waist, and as they pulled apart he quickly placed a kiss on her forehead, before resting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace.

"You two are sickeningly in love, its gag-worthy. Honestly, get a room." Sirius whined, his face scrunched up in disgust and Lily threw a playful glare in his direction, her hands coming out to shove him playfully and he only smiled at her, his eyes bright with humor.

"Dammit Lily, you can't just run ahead of us like that. You know that physical exertion is not something I plan on going through until absolutely necessary, say like when I battle Voldemort. Until then, refrain from skipping down the halls when you spot this bespectacled idiot, and his idiot friends." Marlene McKinnon huffed, her hands on her hips, and her breathing labored as Mary and Dorcas walked up behind her, amused smirks on both their faces.

"Lovely seeing you too McKinnon, honestly." Sirius drawled, and she quickly flipped him off, as she shook her golden locks out of her face, straightening her back and smiling at her friends.

"Well, are we planning on going to lunch? Because I don't know about you, but all that skipping has really built an appetite in here." Marlene broke the silence, rubbing her stomach, and the group burst into laughter as her stomach rumbled rather loudly, and she could only blush.

"Merlin Marley, what is _living_ in there?" Dorcas exclaimed, and the group of friends could only laugh some more, but their laughter was cut short when a short distance away, a broom closet opened and to their shock, surprise, anger and disgust, out stumbled none other then Hermione Black, and following closely behind her was Theodore Nott. Their backs were to the group, but Hermione was running a hand through her hair, turning to face Theo, she dragged her thumb along her bottom lip, her hands trying to adjust her skirt, and Theo tucked his shirt in, his hair disheveled and even from where they stood, it was clear that his lips were a blood-red, bruised from what they could assume was a rather intense snogging-session.

"You never cease to amaze me Ms. Black." Theo spoke, his voice clear, and the couple had yet to notice the gaping group, everyone's jaws dropped, and Remus specifically felt anger boil in his veins as he watched Hermione give a sly, sexy smirk to Theo, her hands playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Glad to be of service, darling." She spoke, her voice low and sensual that Sirius almost threw up right then and there; she was his little cousin, his little _sister_ for fucksake. Since when did a fifteen-year old have the ability to become so sexually active?

Although he did recall he lost his virginity a fourteen but that was beside the point.

He coughed rather loudly, and that was when Hermione and Theo whirled around, both shocked to see the rather large group of friends just staring back at them, shock being the main emotion filtering the air.

"Well…I think I'm going to head on over to lunch, I'll see you later Mione." Theo spoke, kissing Hermione on the cheek, and letting go of her hand as he walked into the Great Hall, and all she could do was nod, as she was now left alone to stare back into the faces of not only her cousin, but the best friends that she had known since she was eleven-years old, and oh dear Godric, they just saw her fall out of a broom closet. This can't end well, not even close to being an okay situation.

"Hello." She hesitated, her hand coming up to wave at them, and she realized how awkward this must be, so she stepped forward, toward them since they suddenly seemed so far away.

"Hello? Hermione, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we all just witnessed you exit a broom closet, after what was clearly an intense snog-session, or more, that's something I'd personally not care to know about. And all you could say is…is, _hello?!"_ Sirius exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh Sirius, it's not as if you haven't found yourself in many a broom-closet over the entirety of your Hogwarts career. What's the issue here? Because it can't certainly be me coming out of a broom closet, that would only make you a hypocrite." Hermione grumbled, her eyes glaring at her cousin, and his shifted underneath her gaze, knowing that she was right, but refusing to back down.

"She does have a point." Dorcas mumbled, and they all turned to glare at her, excluding Hermione, and the other girls, technically it was only the Marauders who gave their friend a very well-practiced death stare, and she quickly clamped her lips.

"I mean… shame on you Hermione." Dorcas attempted to salvage the situation, but was caught off-guard when Hermione only gave her a small smile, shaking her head as she focused her eyes on her cousin and his best mates.

"Hermione, you're only fifteen! This can't be okay! Imagine what your father would say about this…this frolicking in bloom closets!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air, and Hermione could only raise a single brow, giving him an inquisitive look.

"Frolicking?" she instead chose to focus on his strange use of words, an amused lull in her tone.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but that is besides the point Hermione Lyra Black! Snogging in a broom closet? With a Nott of all people!" Sirius was seeing red, and just the image of his little cousin being groped by that oaf made him clench his fists, and his jaw tick in a rather painful way.

Everyone was rather quiet, but Remus was looking at Hermione in a way he'd never looked at her before. He was angry, and jealous. He was annoyed and peeved that Theodore Nott got to touch this beautiful girl in front of him, but he knew that if he lay a finger on Hermione, whether it be on accident or not, Sirius would castrate him, and nobody would stop him. He'd made it clear from day one, without even having to say a word, that Hermione was off-limits. It was an unspoken rule, and that inhibited the boys from going near her, and that was how James developed a similar protective role for the younger Black, regardless of their lack of relation. His fondness of Sirius Black, and his need to be there for his best friend in everything had provided him with this big brother role that Hermione did not need, nor want, but still got.

Hermione was about to say a few choice words of her own, but was interrupted when Regulus walked towards them, his brows furrowed in confusion, and his expression cautious as he approached the clear tense group.

"This seems like it could be the most awkward situation. Ever." Regulus spoke upon his arrival, standing next to Hermione and looking to her for answers.

"Oh dear brother, you would be happy to know that our Hermione just climbed out of a broom closet, adjusting that bloody skirt, after snogging the living shit out of Theodore Nott." Regulus turned to Hermione, his mouth wide, opening and closing like a fish.

She glared at Sirius.

"Not nice Sirius, not nice at all." She huffed, the whole situation embarrassing but equally humorous to her, and to the other four girls.

"Wh—what?" Regulus gulped, his face turning a pale and scary white, and Hermione had to stifle a snort.

"It was just a fucking snog! We all do it! I don't understand why it's so wrong that I did that, with my _boyfriend,_ might I add. He isn't some random guy I just happened to pull into a broom closet, for quick shag. I'm not a slag." She spat, her eyes ablaze with anger and hurt at the judgmental looks on all their faces.

"Debatable" Remus muttered.

" _Excuse me?"_ Hermione hissed, her eyes turning into slits.

"I said it was debatable, because slags usually are the ones who go in for a daily snogging session in the broom closets, and that's what you did. Or am I wrong?" he said coolly, his eyes also glaring at her and Hermione found herself shocked at the harshness that oozed from Remus's entire demeanor. He was always the nice one, always so caring when it came to her, and he never spoke to her in such a demeaning, and quite frankly, _mean_ way.

"That's real nice Remus, I appreciate it, you calling me a slag. But last I remember, your tart of a girlfriend, Cheryl was it? Was rutting herself against you on our train ride back home, so I don't see how you calling me a slag is fair, seeing as you're one yourself, as is that twit of a girl you like to have around." Hermione's voice was low, and her fists were clenched, trying her best not to reach for her wand, and Remus's eyes softened at the obvious hurt in her eyes, but that was quickly gone the moment she put those barriers up, and her eyes become blank and void of any emotion, only anger and resentment.

"That was harsh Remus…" Lily spoke softly, her eyes turning to look at the ground, shifting from his gaze when he turned his glare to her.

"But we were all thinking it! I just said it." Remus muttered, his own fists were clenched.

"I don't take too kindly to people calling my sister a slag Lupin, so watch it." Regulus spoke icily, his hand grabbing at Hermione's clenched fist, quickly relaxing her, and allowing him to wrap his fingers around hers. She offered him a grateful smile.

"At least one family member is able to defend me. I'm so bored of this conversation, and I'd rather go sit with my boyfriend, perhaps later I'll allow him to show me a few more tricks with that skillful tongue of his. Now, excuse me." She spoke, her head raised high, and she turned around, her back towards them now, guilt on Sirius's face as he watched her walk away, Regulus's hand still holding onto hers tightly, regardless of the rather uncomfortable insinuation that Theo was going to be kissing her body, because that just left him feeling rather ill, and had him suffering from a loss of appetite, but he stood by her regardless.

Back in the hallway, James turned around to ask Remus what that was all about, but he found that his friend was already halfway down the hallway, turning down a corner and disappearing.

"So, lunch?" Marlene asked hopefully, and everyone just stared at her blankly.

"You are really a special person Marley." Dorcas snorted, before they headed to lunch, but Sirius found himself wondering when he became so distant to Hermione that she couldn't even talk to him about her personal life anymore, they were family, and yet it didn't feel that way anymore. But talk of a new prank on the Slytherin's brought him back to reality, and he spoke animatedly to Peter and James, but the nagging feeling in the back of his mind remained there for the rest of the day, and kept him awake all night.


	13. Chapter 12

**Part (Unsure where I left off)**

 **Apologies for the late update, exams, life, graduation all got in the way. But I am back, and officially school free!**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

James ran his hands through Lily's hair, his lips pressed against hers in a sweet kiss. His hands running down to her neck, and her face, gripping them softly, and her hands gripped his elbows, pulling him closer.

Pulling back from the kiss, he gazed into those wonderful green eyes, and his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Miss Evans, you have been taking my breath away for 6 years, and I still find myself completely captivated by you. Honestly." He whispered against her lips, and she could only blush, leaning her head into his chest and he leaned forward, kissing the top of her head, his nose taking in the familiar scent of strawberries and again butterflies were released into his ribcage, wreaking havoc within him, around him.

"I love you James Potter. Always." And she kissed him once more, before finally pulling away, taking his hands in hers and leading him out of their small alcove and towards the Great Hall.

"Ah, here comes the infamous Gryffindor couple everyone! Who knew Jamie here, could get the girl?" Sirius's loud voice filled the Great Hall and laughter erupted on the Gryffindor table as James passed by his best friend, slapping him upside the head as he took a seat, Lily taking the seat opposite of him.

"At least I have a girl, and a beautiful one at that, so shut it Padfoot. Jealousy is not becoming of you." James grinned, taking a big bite out of his scone.

Remus let out a small chuckle at his friends' banter as they threw pieces of bread at one another, Lily scolding them both and Dorcas and Marlene laughing along.

But his gaze was suddenly taken away from them as he saw a flurry of black hair move towards the Slytherin table, his nose picking up on the familiar scent of cinnamon as she took a seat next to Regulus, her mouth turned up in a smile as she talked to her cousin, her hand resting on his.

Her laughter seemed to fill the Great Hall, and he seemed lost in the calming sound of her happiness, but the sound of Mary plunking herself next to him, a loud huff escaping her lips brought his attention back to reality.

"I cannot stand Ancient Runes, why did I think taking it would be a good idea? My sixth year has been utter shite so far, and having this fecking class first thing in the bloody morning is absolutely horrible." Mary whined, her hand reaching for her goblet of pumpkin juice, she gulped it down, and slammed the cup down dramatically. She leaned into Remus, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes gazing up at him.

"How do you do it Lupin? How do you _stay awake_ in that god awful class?" she whispered loudly, as if this was the secret she had been hoping to hear for so long and he could only smile down at her, their other friends laughing at Mary's usual extravagant character.

"You chose your career path as curse-breaker, and this is one class that is required. And you're good at runes, so I really don't know why you're so upset." He told her reassuringly and she smiled at him.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special Lupin." She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, one that had him blushing, a force of habit, and one that was hard to get rid off.

He was about to open his mouth to say something, but the owls began flowing into the Great Hall, the Hogwarts students' post clutched in their talons. He watched as everyone received letters, excluding himself and Sirius, whose parents were still not exactly fond of him, and the path he'd chosen to take in his life.

James ripped open the package from his mother, and pulled out a big box of chocolates, his grin wide and Remus rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. James was an utter mama's boy, and he'll deny it till he's blue in the face, but Mrs. Potter was the one woman, besides Lily Evans of course, who could keep James on track and focused.

James began offering them all chocolates, but a cry of agony from the Slytherin table shattered the air in Great Hall, and a silence that was so tense, that a single breath could absolutely destroy it overcame the Great Hall.

Remus's heart dropped as he watched Hermione stand from the table, her face pale and her entire body shaking, and he watched as she slowly fell to her knees, because her body suddenly seemed so weak and he wanted to get up, in fact he thought he did but he didn't move, no one did.

She was gasping for air, her face was turning blue, and her lips were losing color, he could see it from here. She was choking.

Regulus fell to the floor next to her and lifted her body off the ground.

"Hermione, breath my love, breath. Please." He cried, as he wiped her hair off her face, and his body rocking backwards and forwards as he too stood on shaky legs, his face equally as pale.

He quickly walked out of the Great Hall, a still gasping Hermione in his hands, her hands clutching at his shirt, tears clearly streaming down her face, but not a single word leaving her lips. Not a single sound. The only thing indicating just how bad the situation was, was her cry of agony, something completely rare for Hermione, to display such a strong emotion, and so vocally in the midst of breakfast, in front of all the students. This wasn't her.

Severus Snape grabbed at the letter that lay on the table, once held in Hermione's shaky hands, with the familiar Black family logo stamped onto it. A seal that felt heavy in his hands.

His eyes skimmed over the words, and Sirius watched from a distance as Snape dropped his head in his hands and shook his head, before lifting his eyes and looking directly at him. His black eyes looked straight into his grey ones, and he felt like his world was suddenly going to be flipped upside down, because Severus Snape can never just look at him, like he felt _sorry_ for him, that was impossible.

But as Snape stood, and crossed the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table, his hand firm as he passed the crumpled letter to Sirius, he felt his breath come out short, and he walked out, in search of Hermione and Regulus.

Sirius's eyes were on the letter, and he felt the anticipation and the burning eyes of onlookers on him. His eyes could clearly see the words, but his mind didn't comprehend what they meant. How was this possible?

"No." he whispered softly, his hands now shaking with emotion, tears glazing his eyes and his friends all seemed to swallow heavily, as if they could feel the weight of what news Sirius had to bear.

"Padfoot, what is it?" and Sirius slowly turned to James, his eyes suddenly so red, that they contrasted greatly with the grey irises that shone underneath those black lashes, and that shaggy black hair.

"My grandfather…he's passed away. Oh god, he was one of the few family members, regardless of the blood purity thing, that still sent me letters even after my mother banished me off that fucking wall. He's gone." Sirius kept muttering to himself, the words 'he's gone' so loud in the still very quiet Great Hall.

"Padfoot, I'm so sorry mate. I know that you loved your grandfather." James whispered, and Remus and Peter along with many others also offered their condolences.

"And no one even bothered sending me a letter. The fucking bastards. He was my family too! Regardless of everything, he was my _fucking_ family!" and he smashed the goblet on the ground, his face darkening with hatred and anger at the ignorant bitch that went by the name of Walburga Black. The hag couldn't even send a short message announcing the death of one of his favored family members because of her ignorance and her obsession with all things pure.

" _Fuck._ Hermione was so close to grandfather Pollux, those two were inseparable, regardless of whether she was 5 years old, sitting on his lap as he told her stories, or now, when she tells him of her classes and he listens to her. Those two were so close. _Fuck,_ she's probably not handling this well. Well clearly she isn't. I need to go speak to them, be there. Oh Merlin." Sirius was quickly leaving the Great Hall, his mind racing as he bound to the Infirmary, thinking that, that was probably were Regulus took her.

The Great Hall remained silent, until slowly people returned to their meals, but the conversation never strayed from the odd and rather rare moment in which Hermione Black was not composed and held together, a moment in which she unwillingly and completely showed emotion, so strong and so raw. People were afraid, people were confused, and people were shocked but no one dared say a word too loud, in fear that the Black girl would return with a force of anger and destroy them all.

Theodore Nott soon stood from the table, quickly walking out of the Great Hall, to make sure that his girlfriend was okay. He was frozen at the way in which she collapsed on the ground, but knew better than to approach her in such a circumstance, when she only required Regulus, and Regulus alone.

Remus was completely frozen, still standing, and only sat down when Mary slowly tugged on his arm, bringing him back to reality.

"Holy shit." It was Peter that spoke the words that plagued everyone's minds. The boy with the watery eyes examined the rather disturbed look on each of his friends faces, and opened his mouth to say something comforting, to say that Sirius will eventually be okay, and that Hermione will be too but nothing came out. He beat himself up for his moment of silence, for his lack of ability to comfort his friends.

"Poor Hermione, I mean Sirius was close to his grandfather, but you heard what he said. That man probably meant the world to her, and their family isn't exactly the closest. I can't begin to imagine the pain she's feeling right now." Lily muttered aloud, and James grabbed her hand, placing a delicate kiss on it as a form of comfort.

"We should go see how they're doing. Hermione has always been like a little sister to me, regardless of the moments where she pushed us away. And this is the least we could do for Sirius." James spoke finally, and they all agreed with a nod of their heads, and the group of friends stood up and left the Great Hall, making their way to the infirmary, where they assumed Regulus had taken Hermione earlier before.

Walking into the infirmary, they were frozen in shock at the sight of Hermione throwing things, blasting things with her wand, her eyes darkening into an almost black color, and her body shaking with rage as she shot one spell after the other, assaulting the hospital bed across from her.

Madam Pomfrey was having an absolute field day, running around and trying to restrain the girl without getting caught in her line of fire, while also trying to put out the actual fire that the bed was currently being engulfed by.

Regulus sat by idly, not bothering to calm her down, because he knew that this was necessary. Hermione had been holding in a lot, with the rise of Voldemort, the decisions they had to make very soon, and now the loss of their beloved grandfather was enough to drive anyone to madness.

Sirius also watched with a pained look in his eyes, and hadn't noticed his friends approach him, until he felt a hand grasp his shoulder and realized that James was offering him an odd form of comfort that he both needed and yearned in this very moment.

"Shouldn't anyone stop her?" Mary wondered loudly, and Theo turned to look at her, a hollow look in his eyes.

"No. Not if you want to be killed. She's been like this for the past five minutes, and at this point, any kind of emotion is better than the silence." Theo muttered, his eyes looking at his girlfriend, his heart skipping a beat as he watched the silent tears escape her eyes, as she continued to mutter to herself, throwing curses at the wall, destroying the infirmary.

"Oh somebody _do something please!"_ This was Madam Pomfrey, her hands pulling at her hair as she continued to put fire after fire out, but failing as Hermione lit it up once again.

"We apologize Madam Pomfrey, but Hermione won't get better until she lets it all out. Please, just let her do it. I'll clean the mess up afterwards." Regulus pleaded quietly, and the nurse only shook her head before turning around and shutting herself inside her private quarters.

Hermione finally calmed down, the sound of wood splintering and the smell of burnt cloth suddenly vanished as she stood on her designated bed, and looked around at the people who stood in the room. It was as if she had only just realized who they were, and why she was there.

Her eyes were void of any emotion and her face was pale, and was grim. She turned to look at Regulus.

" _Ils l'ont emmené de nous."_ Her voice was loud and clear, and it bounced against the walls of the infirmary. Regulus looked at her with wide eyes, and Sirius also seemed to be caught in the words she spoke, the others in the room shocked to know that Hermione could speak French, and also confused as to what she could've possibly said.

" _Toujours purs mes cousins, ou nous allons brûler dans sa colère."_ She spoke these in a harsh whisper before jumping off the bed, and leaving the infirmary. Leaving behind a stricken Regulus, a confused and fearful Sirius, and curious crowd of Gryffindor's.

"She's very upset, and I think—I think I'll leave her to her own devices because she seems to be harboring a lot of strong emotions that could be channeled into her magic, and I would rather not have a severed arm." Regulus muttered, before also leaving the infirmary and returning to the Great Hall, knowing that Hermione will be somewhere on the school grounds, roaming around and drowning in her thoughts. He'd be sure to comfort her once she was ready to be held, but he knew that if he tried to smother her with broken promises and false hope she would only grow angrier.

It seems almost silly to be so upset about the loss of a man who was so old, and who was cold to many. But his love for his grandchildren, regardless of the fact that he held the Black family name, and regardless of his desire for blood purity, was strong. Pollux Black and his dear Hermione were inseparable, and this loss will only continue to weigh down on her as their lack of options and the heavy darkness continue to loom over them like a shadow.

They didn't mention how their grandfather had passed, but Hermione seemed to be adamant that someone had taken his life. No one, not even Death himself was strong enough to defeat the great Pollux Black.

Meanwhile, the silence in the infirmary was almost deafening, until James looked at Sirius, the curiosity being too much to bear.

"What did she say Padfoot?" he muttered in a low voice, and Sirius seemed to be brought back to the current time, his eyes finding the familiar hazel of his best friend.

"She—she said that he had been taken from us, and she stated our family motto of 'Always pure', she said that it was important to remain that way because we will burn in their wrath if not." Sirius mumbled, translating Hermione's French word for word, his heart and gut wrenching in an almost painful way.

"That's…dark." Mary stated, her eyes taking in the cold atmosphere of the room.

"Trust me when I say, it is important to listen to what she said. You lot may think that Hogwarts will always protect you, but you're wrong. There is an evil that is beyond these walls, beyond the feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and beyond silly terms such as 'mudblood', it's important you understand that. It's important for you to know that there are times were there is no choice." Theodore Nott spoke from the far end of the room, his eyes burning a hole in the floor as he glared at it.

The others seemed shocked by his admission, because for all purposes Theodore Nott was a proud pureblood, from an ancient family that held similar beliefs to the Blacks and the Malfoy's, however his confession only seemed to stun the others because his admittance that the rise of a Dark Lord was evil, and that it was important for them to stand together. They were confused, they didn't understand and before they could question him, to ask him whose side he was really on, he walked away, leaving them standing there in wonder, and in fear of what was coming.

Would they survive this? Remus felt himself get lightheaded as he realized that it was a great possibility that they would not.


	14. Chapter 13

Part 13? I suck at updating

ENJOY! I think I might pull a double-update; I have so much planned for this story.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A week had passed since the death of Pollux Black, and both Hermione and Regulus were still silent about the subject.

After the emotional episode that Hermione had in the Great Hall the day they received the news, she tried her best to act as if she hadn't almost suffocated to death from her sadness and anger, by completely ignoring any questions about how she was doing, and instead focusing on schoolwork, friends and Theodore Nott.

In fact, she had taken to releasing her frustrations on Theo, finding herself yearning for his rough touch, and bruising kisses as some sort of twisted distraction from the crumbling world around them.

Sirius was concerned for his younger cousin, and for his friends as he realized that the wizarding world was spiraling into a complete shit storm. As he sat amongst his friends in the Great Hall, watching them eat and chat amongst one another he found himself distracted with thoughts of his younger brother and what his future might hold if his mother continued to hold him hostage in that God awful home.

"Padfoot, could you please focus! There is a prank in the works and you haven't even tried to force your opinions on us." James spoke, spitting some of his eggs on Sirius, and he could only grin at his bespectacled friend, wiping his face and throwing a piece of toast at James, hitting him square in the forehead.

"Oi! You fucking wanker, this face takes time, and you're completely trashing it with bread." James whined, and pouted when Lily only rolled her eyes at him as he tried to get her attention by twirling her hair around his fingers and tugging at the strands.

"I swear Potter, I wonder how old you are sometimes. Your body tells me sixteen, but your words just remind me of my younger cousin Christine, she's four by the way." Lily smirked at him, and he only continued to pout at her while Sirius looked between the two.

He knew now that these two were going to get married, whether they had thought about it, or discussed it, he would make sure it happened. This whole entire relationship was a struggle to achieve and he'd be damned if they ever let it slip away once they graduated from Hogwarts.

He was about to speak up about marriage plans when a movement to his right caught his eye, as he watched Hermione being thrown over the shoulder of Theodore Nott as they entered the Great Hall.

"Theo! Put me down you oaf!" she giggled, and he only smirked as she smacked his arse, and Sirius wondered how the hell Dumbledore just sat there and smiled as the scene unfolded before him.

"As you wish." And Theo placed Hermione back on her feet, leaning into her, placing a small kiss on her lips before grabbing her hand and leading her to the Slytherin table, where Hermione gave both Severus and Regulus loud kisses on their cheeks, both boys blushing, Severus turning an alarming shade of crimson.

"Isn't she a bit too young to be kissing boys like that?" Remus muttered, and Sirius only gazed at him with confusion.

"He's distracting her from all that horrible shite that went down last week. She's clearly in some weird denial about being upset." Dorcas spoke, shoving sausage and eggs into her mouth, chewing loudly and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I tried to ask her how she was the other day, but she completely walked past me, not even acknowledging the question." Marlene said as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"She's being a right bitch too, hexing Gryffindor's and snogging that boyfriend of hers like a slag." Mary grumbled, and Sirius gave her a warning look.

"What! Will anyone here deny the fact that your cousin is completely off her rocker right now? Because if you do deny it, then you're in denial just as much as she is." Mary pointed out, taking a bite out of toast and avoiding Sirius's eyes.

Sirius was aware of Hermione's rather off actions over the past week, but he didn't interfere knowing that if he spoke up he would be hexed into the next century, undoubtedly.

"She's just…grieving." Lily tried to defend, but even she knew that Hermione was being a right arse to everyone. Including her own group of friends, both Tabitha and Celia have kept their distance from their friend because she spent her time hissing insults at them.

"Well screw her version of grieving. Just stop asking her if she's okay, she _clearly_ is." Mary muttered, pointing at the Slytherin table, and the group turned to see Hermione getting, what could have possibly been, a hickey the size of Hogwarts on her neck from Theo. Regulus was seated next to them, Tabitha by his side, and they both seemed rather green in the face, as if they were ready to gag all over the couple.

"I am officially scarred for life." Sirius groaned, dropping his head down on the table, and Peter chuckled, patting his friend on the back.

"I'm surprised Dumbledore and the other professors are just letting this happen. We're in the middle of lunch for fucksake!" Remus was boiling with rage as he watched Hermione get kissed all over by that fucking giant of a boy.

"Cool it Remus, you seem a bit too bothered, because I recall that Hufflepuff bimbo doing the same shite to you only two weeks ago. Or are we suffering through memory loss as well?" Dorcas piped up, giving Remus one of her infamous smirks.

"Fuck you Meadowes." Remus bit back, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, and the table just laughed at him, knowing that Dorcas was right, and that Remus was merely a jealous hypocrite.

"Only in your dreams Lupin" Dorcas spoke, with a faux sultry tone, winking at him as she got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

"Class is about to start and if we're late to Transfiguration again, Minnie will have our balls Padfoot, c'mon mate." James spoke hastily, giving Lily a quick kiss on the cheek as he grabbed his bag and Sirius's collar, lifting his friend out of his seat, and they both stumbled out of the Great Hall along with other students.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione was in a haze for the past week, her world seemed to be moving much faster than she was, and she hated being left behind so she lashed out.

Her attempt at denial was working, or at least she assumed it was. People stopped asking her if she was okay, what she hated more than kindness was pity. She was a strong young woman, and she will eventually get over whatever bullshit comes with loss of family members, especially her dear grandfather.

But it wasn't only the death of her grandfather that had her reeling with different emotions; it was the letters that her aunt Walburga was sending her, alongside her cousin Bellatrix. Words filled those letters, words that were pushing her to make a choice, one she didn't want to make.

She did not believe in the same cause as Voldemort, and yet here she stood, in the middle, if she were to join one side, she would be disowned, her family torn apart, her and Regulus torn apart, and if she were to join the other side, that would result in her being the responsible one for the deaths of so many innocent lives.

The idea of being neutral had crossed her mind, she had even discussed it with Regulus and yet they knew that choosing no side was still somewhat choosing the light side. Not fighting for the cause in which their cousin so gleefully preached alongside the madman who, was rumored to have red eyes and a pet snake that ate followers who were incompetent, seemed like the right thing, and yet so wrong with the family name they carried on their backs.

Sirius would never join, Sirius was brave but stupid, and he had so much more to lose now. Regulus and Hermione could make the terrible choice of joining, but still have the ability to protect their loved ones, and their friends.

Her father would never join, but him being a Black, and one that did believe in blood purity would protect him. He would just have to remain silent, but the dark lord had heard about her and Regulus, he knew of their capabilities and he wanted them. He even requested Bella introduce them to him at the end of their fifth year, which was, thankfully, a year from now.

Hermione's skin crawled at the idea of wearing those dark robes and that horrible mask, costumes that hid her from the victims, but she would so clearly see their fear and pleas for her to spare them through those two holes that were considered eyes, indented in that mask. She would stand in front of people and willingly take their lives because they just didn't fit into the Dark lord's agenda.

But she had told herself from the beginning, she will do what is necessary to protect herself, and those she cares about, and this is a sacrifice she would have to make in order to survive.

She'd attempted to distract herself from the world beyond Hogwarts by seating herself against the oak tree near the lake, a book in her hand and a quill in the other as she read and took notes. She basked in the peace and silence of being alone, almost as if she was breathing for the first time. Being constantly surrounded by people who looked at her as if she was ready to shatter was unnerving and demeaning at most. She struggled to contain her magic whenever Regulus gave her a look with those sad and questioning eyes, she didn't need this from him, he was fully aware of that, and yet he continued with the 'are you okay's' and the 'do you need anything's' and she was about ready to shoot a stinging hex at him.

She struggled to fully comprehend what had happened, and why she allowed herself to react so badly. She was known to be cool and composed at all times, she even chastised herself for becoming such a horrible bitch to both her friends and family. Her relationship with Theodore had even become more physical, and lacked the intellectual talks she desired.

Hermione felt like the world was crumbling through her fingers, like she had just built this sandcastle that was so beautiful on the outside, that no one could ever question the interior, and now the heavy waves of the sea crashed against those walls she'd tried so hard to maintain, and broke it down like it was nothing. She was trying to pull herself together now, her hand quivering as she took notes on a Dark Arts tome she had stolen from her father's vast library over the winter holiday.

She felt it necessary to prepare herself with all spells and information required about the Dark Arts, she already excelled greatly in that field, being from the Black family it was in her blood to spit hexes and shoot deadly spells as easily as it was for her to breath, or drink water. But she felt like she was losing, losing a battle against herself, against the Dark Lord, and against her own self-control.

Her eyes shifted to the lake and watched as the water rippled, knowing that the creatures that resided within the lake were probably moving about with their own lives, unlike her. She didn't even hear the movement behind her, and was startled when she found Remus seated next to her.

She hid her surprise quickly however, quickly slipping on that mask of indifference that she had mastered so well over the years.

"Hello" he spoke first, her eyes trained on the tome, and his eyes gazing outward, lingering on the lake.

She wanted to answer him, but her ego would not allow her. She promised herself distance from all those around her, and she'd be damned if Remus Lupin would make her break that promise.

"Still giving everyone the silent treatment then? Well that's just great; I actually came here to talk and wasn't exactly expecting a response. So you could just listen, how about that?" he continued, giving her a short look before returning his gaze to the lake, his hands now resting on either side of him as he leaned back, his long legs outstretched, and folded atop one another.

"So many of your friends are concerned for you. Of course you know that already, what with all the questions they keep asking you. Pity is in fact, the worst form of emotion to ever receive, and I would know, I've been pitied my entire life. Even by my own friends. I do offer my condolences for the loss of your grandfather, which can never be easy. I never had the chance to tell you that, did you know? You were too busy blasting bed sheets and cursing shelves in poor Madame Pomfrey's infirmary. She almost lost a kidney with the way you were destroying the entire place, I'm still surprised you weren't given detention." Remus was rambling but his voice was soft and slow, not quick and nervous. It's as if he was somehow mocking her silence. But he quieted down, and the silence now was tense and it even suffocates her.

"Mione…look at me, please." He finally spoke, his soft eyes looking at her in the most endearing way that her heart skipped a beat, she cursed herself for glancing at him so quickly but she couldn't help it. She had missed his voice, they had rarely spoken since the moment she'd entered Hogwarts. The moments that they did speak to each other were nice though, even when it was a dull conversation. Remus was a constant, regardless of whether she aggravated him or not.

"I…we miss you. I know we aren't as close as we once were when you were thirteen and still willing to speak to me, and us. But I miss your voice, this silence is almost unbearable." He continued with that voice that brought chills to her spine, and made her insides coil in the warmest way. She mentally slapped herself for feeling this way, she was with Theo after all, but then again Remus was so smart, and so kind. She craved his comfort now more than ever but pulled herself together like she always did.

Affection was weakness after all.

"When you're ready to talk, know that I am here for you. In every way possible Hermione, but you should know that by now, right?" and he grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze before standing up, brushing his pants clean of grass, and walking away. Leaving her there to question the warmth and tingles that shot up her entire arm, and the spark of magic that ignited within her at his very touch.

This was Remus after all, why was she reacting this way. It was probably just a moment of emotion that threw her the wrong way, she hadn't spoken to anyone in days, and his comfort was kind and well needed regardless of her lack of response. This was the explanation she offered herself throughout the entire day as butterflies rapidly beat against her ribcage, every time her eyes met those of a certain 7th year Gryffindor.


End file.
